Seremos amigos para toda la vida ¿verdad?
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Una promesa, una amistad, aún faltan muchas puertas por cruzarse, para que se vea cumplido.
1. La muerte es la salvación

**Seremos amigos para toda la vida… ¿verdad?**

* * *

><p><em>La muerte es la salvación… y tú eres el primero que debe ser salvado…<em>

* * *

><p>-¡Shun! ¡Shun! ¡Despierta!- él entre abre un poco los ojos.<p>

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Saori? Son las 4:00 de la madrugada- Dice mirando al despertador que se hallaba en el buro a lado de su cama.

-¡Seiya despertó!

-¿¡Seiya despertó! ¡¿En donde esta?

-¡En el hospital, acaba de hablar por teléfono Hyoga, Seiya ha despertado!

-¡Vamos a verlo!- Shun junto a Saori y Shiryu fueron al hospital donde estaba Seiya, esa noche a Hyoga le había tocado quedarse a cuidar a su amigo. Lo cierto es que después de lo sucedido con Hades, Seiya no había despertado, a diferencia de los demás chicos. Ahora la noticia de que Seiya había despertado dejaba una esperanza de que se hallara bien.

Llegaron lo más pronto posible en el auto de Tatasumi, y se adentraron en su habitación, y no pudieron evitarlo, cediendo a las lágrimas, que meses de espera habían reservado para el tan ansiado momento de verlo con esos bellos ojos castaños abiertos… esos mismos que Shun no dejó de contemplar.

-¡Seiya!- exclamó Saori, que al verlo corrió a abrazarlo, Hyoga se hallaba a lado de su cama en esos momentos. Él la abrazo con mucho gusto, había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad era que nunca se había sentido con vida, jamás antes lo había disfrutando tanto, se sentía lleno.

-¡Hola chicos!- los saludo, Shun junto con Shiryu lo abrazaron al igual que Saori, se sentían muy contentos del ver al caballero de Pegaso, sintiéndose esa cálida sonrisa que él le regalaba en esos momentos.

Solo pasó una semana para que lo dieran de alta en el hospital, y de inmediato Saori adoptó una posición de enfermera, pues se encargaba de su bien, lo cuidaba, y le daba las medicinas necesarias para que se sintiera mejor. Hyoga se tuvo que ir a Siberia, y Shiryu no podía dejas más tiempo sola a Shunrei, así que fue con ella, tan pronto se aseguró de que Seiya estaría bien. Shun se quedo a lado de él y Saori en la mansión, su espíritu altruista le decía que debía ayudar a Saori en la labor de cuidar a Seiya, claro está que sin su consentimiento, a veces podía llegar a ser tan terco.

Un día Saori pidió a Shun que la acompañara al centro comercial para comprar las medicinas de Seiya y el gustoso aceptó.

-¿Crees que esta ropa le guste?- preguntó Saori a Shun sosteniendo una camisa violeta sin mangas.

-No creo que el color violeta sea el preferido de Seiya- Comentó él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigada por obvias razones.

-Bueno, me refiero a la ropa- le contestó algo nervioso, temiendo ofenderla.

-¡Ah!- exclamó ella, no muy convencida de su explicación, pero decidió pasar por alto. Salieron de la tienda de ropa para poder dirigirse a la farmacia, pero cuando iban en el camino, se toparon con una tienda de arte, en la cual vendían artesanías en escultura, pintura, música etc. Al pasar por ahí, Shun pudo contemplar un lienzo de un ángel, que se hallaba en el mostrador, su mirada se perdía en aquella pintura.

-¿Shun?- preguntó Saori al ver como Shun contemplaba aquella pintura.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Parece como si esa pintura estuviera a punto de cobrar vida…-susurró muy débilmente, mientras seguía perdiéndose en las dimensiones y trazos del lienzo, Saori no alcanzó a oírlo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Son falsos…

-¿Que?

-Son... son falsos...

-¿Que dijiste?

-¡Son falsos!- gritó golpeando fuertemente el vidrio del mostrador.- ¡Aleja esa pintura de mí! – decía agitadamente, Saori lo observó impresionada.

-¡¿Shun, que te sucede?

-¡Aléjala!- Decía cubriéndose el rostro con su mano sangrando.- ¡No quiero verla!

-¿¡Que rayos paso aquí!- gritó el encargado de la tienda, al ver el vidrio de el mostrador roto.

-Disculpe, no sé, que fue lo que sucedió... mi hermano debe estar pasando por un mal rato... no sé...- Saori intentó excusarse.

-¡Pues alguien tendrá que pagarme por los daños!

-No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de pagarlo.- Saori habló con el encargado y llegaron a un acuerdo para el costo de los daños. Después de ello, compró la medicina de Seiya y junto con Shun regresaron a la mansión.

-¿Shun, que fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó cuando llegaron.

-No... no lo sé... no fue nada, disculpa Saori, quiero ir a dormir.

-Pero apenas son las 6:00 de la tarde.

-Tengo sueño, es solo que... estoy cansado.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes por mi Saori- Shun sonrió un poco.- después te pagaré por mis descuidos.

-Eso no importa Shun, yo lo que quiero saber es ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

-Nada, ya te lo dije- Se notaba en la voz de Shun que ya no quería hablar del tema.

-Pero Shun, no es normal que tú actúes de esa forma.

-No es nada Saori, por favor, no quiero hablar de ello.

-Hey, ¿a que hora llegaron?- preguntó Seiya cuando bajaba de su habitación, los encontró en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

-Hola Seiya te traje tus medicinas.- Dijo Saori con una enorme sonrisa mostrandole una bolsa de plástico donde traía algunas pastillas.

-¡Ah! ¡Que genial!- le respondía mientras poco a poco regresaba a su habitación.- Sabes Saori, creo que deje algo pendiente en mi habitación, iré a revisar.

-¡Espera Seiya!- le gritó ella.- el doctor me dio los horarios de tu medicina, y te toca a esta hora.

-¿Que dices Shun?- disimuló Seiya.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? ¡Claro!- dijo tomándolo del brazo y subiendo las escaleras junto con él.- Lo siento Saori, pero debo ayudar a Shun con algo, tendrá que ser después.

-¡Seiya!

-¡Después!- le respondió él antes de subir por completo las escaleras junto a Shun, he irse de inmediato a su habitación.-Pff...- suspiró Seiya aliviado ya estando en la habitación de Shun.- Gracias por salvarme de esta.- Sonrió para Shun.

-No es nada.- Dijo él sentándose en su cama quitándose los zapatos. Después de ello, destendió las cobijas y se introdujo en ellas.

-¿Vas a dormirte tan temprano?

-Sí, tengo sueño.

-Bueno... supongo que no te molestará que me quede aquí un rato observando la televisión hasta que Saori se descuide ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no Seiya, solo no hagas mucho ruido.

-¡Genial!- exclamó él.

Shun cayó en un profundo sueño tan pronto, sentía sus energías desgastadas, por extrañas razones se sentía agotado, agobiado y cansado, pero pronto no volverá a dormir con tranquilidad.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

¡hola a todos! este es un nuevo fic, pero será muy pequeño (de hecho estaba destinado a ser one-shot), no se preocupen por los demás fics, que pronto viene la actualización de ellos.

Espero les haya gustado, sí, se que estuvo medio raro, pero si supieran cuales fueron las circunstancias de mi inspiración xD

¡Saludos!


	2. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

* * *

><p><em>¿Sabías… que sí mezclas todos los colores que produce la luz, obtendrás una inmensa oscuridad?<em>

* * *

><p>-¿Por que lo has hecho? Son solo niños...<p>

-¿No te das cuenta?

-¿Que quieres decir?- sus ojos lloran.

-Ellos murieron... la muerte es la salvación... Tú eres el señor Hades, tú los has salvado...

-¡¿Qué?

-Así es... ellos fueron salvados, gracias a ti...

-No... no ¡No es verdad!

-Observa, ¿Que no es ese, el caballero de Pegaso?- En ese instante él levanta sus esmeraldas al lugar señalado por aquel sujeto...

-¿Que?- Y lo observa... el caballero de Pegaso, comienza a toser sangre, sus fuerzas comienzan a flaquear, su cuerpo se debilita y cae al suelo... al rededor el charco de su propia sangre comienza a fluir y sus ojos castaños... se mantienen abiertos...-¡NO!

-Él... ha sido salvado...

* * *

><p>-¡Shun! ¡Despierta!<p>

-¡No! ¡No!

-¡Despierta!

-¡No!-En ese instante abre los ojos y lo ve enfrente de él.- Seiya... ¿Que-que pasó?

-Shun, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Estas llorando...

-¿Que?- En ese instante se lleva una mano al rostro para sentir húmedas sus mejillas.-¡Seiya!- se sienta en su cama y tan pronto lo abraza.- Estas vivo...

-Eh... claro...- y después de abrazarlo lo mira fijamente al rostro y a sus ojos castaños, sí, esos mismos... después acaricia con sus manos su rostro.

- Estas bien...

-¿Shun, te sientes bien?- pregunta Seiya al ver a su hermano actuar extraño.

-Sí, todo esta... bien.- Y sonríe.

-¿Estas seguro de que te encuentras bien?- a Seiya le preocupa un poco.

-Claro que sí- Shun le regala una sonrisa y lo hace sentir seguro.-¿Que hora es?

-Son las 7:16

-Solo ha pasado una hora...

-Sí, por cierto, ¿Puedes salir a ver si Saori ya se descuido? ya me aburrí, en la tele no hay nada interesante.

-Jaja claro Seiya, ahora voy.- Se pone los zapatos y con una sonrisa sale de su habitación, Seiya se rasca la cabeza.

Shun camina por el pasillo, a pesar de haber dormido aún se siente cansado, aún siente pesadez en sus pasos. Baja las escaleras, no ve a nadie en el vestíbulo, se dirige a la sala y ahí esta Saori, vistiendo unos pantalones deportivos, un suéter tejido que le llega poco antes de las rodillas, demasiado grande, y unos calcetines. Se encuentra en el sillón sentada en silencio, observado una foto...

-¿Saori?

-Ah.- Sale de sus pensamientos.- Hola Shun.

-¿Que traes ahí?- pregunta mientras se sienta a su lado.

-Es una foto, la tomamos con las caballeros dorados al final de la batalla de las doce casas... ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro que sí, fue muy divertido.

* * *

><p>-¿Aldebarán, estas seguro?<p>

-Claro que sí señorita Athena, creo que se deben guardar consigo los momentos en la que pasamos juntos, como familia, por eso la foto antes de que usted y los de bronce se vayan.

-Esta bien, ¡reúnanse todos!

-¡Digan Tauro!

-¡Tauro!- y con una sonrisa, queda plasmado el momento en frente de Aires.

* * *

><p>-Los caballeros dorados siempre fueron personas dignas de respetarse.- sus ojos comienzan a enrojecer.<p>

-Saori...

-Sinceros y dieron sus vidas por protegerme...- Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-No te sientas mal por ello...

-Y cuanto sufrieron por mi causa...

-Saori...

-Shun...- En ese instante Saori abraza a Shun y él le corresponde, ella comienza a llorar en su pecho.- Los extraño tanto...

-Yo también Saori.

-Shun, como me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes...

-Lo sé, pero ese es el destino que nos tocó vivir.

-¿No se puede cambiar el destino acaso?

-Claro que sí, si se tiene la suficiente fuerza- Shun se separa un poco de ella y con los pulgares comienza a secar sus lágrimas.- Para ser fuerte en momentos como estos...

-¿Por que?

-Por que el valor es necesario en uno mismo, los caballeros dorados eligieron su destino, y ellos fueron los que escogieron entregar sus vidas, por eso son lo suficientemente fuertes, tú debes ser igual que ellos.

-Shun...-Le regala una bella sonrisa.-Gracias.

-No hay porque agradecer-Corresponde de la misma forma.

-¿Y Seiya?

-Sigue escondiéndose, no quiere las pastillas.

-No me sorprende de él.

-Bueno, es que si saben feo.-Saca la lengua en un gesto de gracia.

-En eso tienes razón-Ella ríe.

-Yo creo que ya se encuentra lo suficientemente bien para seguir tomando medicamento ¿No crees?

-Puede ser, pero hay que estar seguros.

-Vamos Saori, sabes que Seiya es lo bastante fuerte, sobrevivirá sin el medicamento, ademas, aunque insistas en darselo, el no lo tomará, sabes que a veces es muy terco.- Shun sonrie, sabe que alguien los ha estado escuchando del otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Verdad Seiya?

-¡Oye!- Se adentra a la sala un poco sonrojado. Saori suspira.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya no insistiré en que Seiya siga con el medicamento.

-¡Viva!- Seiya comienza a gritar victoria.- ¡Hay que celebrar con chocolate caliente! ¿Quién me acompaña?- los chicos sonríen.

-Vamos a la cocina.- Saori se levanta y Shun la sigue, pero al levantarse del sillón sus pies titubean, comienza a ver borroso, sus fuerzas se debilitan.

-¿Shun?- pregunta Saori. En ese instante el cae el piso-¡Shun!- lo último que ve es Saori y Seiya acercándose a él, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, para después ver solo oscuridad...

Continuará...


	3. Incertidumbre

**Incertidumbre**

* * *

><p><em>¿Crees que un pecador lloraría?<em>

* * *

><p>-Vamos... observa.<p>

-¡No, no lo haré!

-¿No verás lo que tus propias manos han creado? ¿No observarás lo que has cosechado? ¿No contemplarás el fruto de tus esfuerzos?

-¡Yo no lo hice!

-Claro que sí, has creado la salvación a todos ellos. Levanta la mirada, abre los ojos. Hazlo.

-¡No!

-¡Hazlo!

-No, por favor no-Sigue llorando, sigue pidiendo piedad, ante tal escena, no quiere ver pero lo hace, lo observa, lo contempla...

-Los salvaste...-Y ante el la ciudad entera yace ardiendo en llamas tan fuertes, todos sus habitantes ya no respiran, ya no caminan, ya no sienten...

-¡No!- Se lleva las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación, cae de rodillas, sigue llorando.

* * *

><p>-¿Shun?<p>

-¿Que-que sucedió?

-¡Shun, me diste un gran susto!- Exclama Saori.

-Disculpa Saori-Dice sentándose con dificultad en la cama.

-No es la única con la que tienes que disculparte- En ese instante Shun alza la mirada.

-¡Hyoga, Shiryu! ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Vinimos tan pronto, Saori nos aviso de tu estado, tuvieron que aplicarte el desfibrilador, tu corazón se detuvo- Le responde Shiryu.

-¿Como?

-¿Que no recuerdas Shun?- pregunta Hyoga. Él niega con la cabeza.

-Shun... ¿Que es lo que te esta sucediendo? - pregunta Seiya.

-¿Que? ¿Donde estamos? - En ese instante Shun se percató, de nueva cuenta se hallaba en el hospital.

-Estamos en el Hospital, los doctores te trajeron para revisión, te tendrán en observación, tu estado de salud es muy débil según ellos- Le responde Saori.

-¿Shun, que es lo que esta pasando?- Vuelve a preguntar Seiya.

-¿A que te refieres Seiya?- Pregunta Shun.

-Siento que te sucede algo, algo que no nos dices...

-No ocurre nada Seiya, solo debo estar cansado.

-¿Cansado? ¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Hace cuento que te sientes así?

-Eso no importa.

-No Shun, contéstame- Seiya lo mira fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Hace cuento tiempo que te sientes cansado?

-Ya te dije que no importa.

-¡¿Que no importa?- pregunta Seiya molesto.

-Seiya tranquilízate- Saori intenta calmarlo.

-¡¿Como que no importa? ¡Shun! ¡Se que es tu vida y haces con ella lo que te plazca!, pero... ¡¿Como rayos dices que no importa? ¡ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIR! ¡¿Que no entiendes?

-Seiya...

-¡No estoy dispuesto a permitirme perder a un amigo! ¡Dime que es lo que sucede!

-No es nada, ya te lo dije.

-¡Con un demonio Shun! ¡¿Como que nada?

-Sí... nada.

-¡Mientes! ¡Dime la verdad!

-Seiya

-¡Dime!

-¡Es que no lo sé!- Termina gritando Shun.

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Como que no sabes?

-Sí, no lo sé, esa es la verdad ¿contento? - Seiya le dirige una mirada de decepción.

-No creí... que fueras así.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Creí que confiabas en nosotros, creí que nos considerabas tus hermanos... pero por lo que veo, no es así- Dicho esto Seiya sale de la habitación del hospital, Hyoga lo sigue.

-Espera Seiya- Y va tras él. Shun baja la mirada, Saori se percató de que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, al parecer Seiya tenía razón, Shun mintió.

-Escucha Shun, alguien te vino a ver, te dejaremos a solas- Dicho esto Saori y Shiryu salen de la habitación, minutos después una silueta se dibuja bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¿Tú eres?- Y aquella persona sonríe.

-Shun...

-Ikki...- Él entra en la habitación.- ¿Como te sientes?

-Bien hermano...- Ikki sonríe.

-No eres bueno para mentir, eso siempre lo supe- Shun suspira.

-Entonces para que preguntas, sí sabes la respuesta- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Escuche tu conversación con Seiya, ¿Por que le mentiste?

-No quería que se preocupara.

-Tiene el derecho de hacerlo, todos te aprecian, y lo harán.

-Yo también los aprecio, por eso no quiero que se preocupen.

-¿Y te aprecias a ti mismo?

-¿Que dijiste?

-¿Que si te aprecias a ti mismo?

-Ikki por favor...

-Vamos Shun, dime a mi la verdad ¿Desde hace cuanto que te sientes así?

-Ikki...

-Shun, dime la verdad.- ÉL suspira.

-Desde que desperté de la última batalla me he sentido así.

-¿Y por que no dijiste nada?

-Ya te lo respondí.

-Sí pero Shun, se que te preocupas por los chicos tanto, al grado de no querer causarles molestias, pero debes darte cuenta, de que sí te pasara algo malo, les causarías un grave dolor, tú vida es mucho más importante que el como se sientan los demás.

-Pero Ikki, ya lo dije, estoy bien.

-El hecho de que estés aquí me dice lo contrario.

* * *

><p>-¡Espera Seiya!- Hyoga intenta calmarlo. Él estrella su puño contra la pared.- Calmate.<p>

-¿Como quieres que me calme?

-Lo sé, pero destruir la pared no te ayudará.- Seiya suspira.

-¿Entonces que hago? No creí que Shun fuera así.

-No Seiya te equivocas, Shun siempre había confiado en nosotros, significa que algo grave esta pasando, y Shun tal vez tenga miedo a algo, debe haber alguna razón por la cuál no quiera decirnos que sucede.

-Me gustaría saber cual es esa razón.- Seiya cierra los ojos.

-A mi también.

* * *

><p>-Escucha Shun, en vista de que no quieres cuidarte por ti mismo, me quedaré contigo algunos días en la mansión.<p>

-¿Que? ¿Lo dices enserio Ikki?

-Claro que sí, se que eres un chico noble y amable, pero a veces puedes llegar a ser igual de terco que Seiya- Shun sonríe.

-Creo que eso lo saque de ti- Dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Oye!- le reclama.- Jaja, bueno, puede ser...- Ikki sonríe, en cierta forma le agradaba la idea de pasar mas momentos junto a su hermanito.

Esa noche Shun permaneció en el hospital.

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes que tienes?... Tienes el cuerpo con el alma más pura en toda la tierra... El momento ha llegado... te he estado esperando todo este tiempo.<p>

TUYO POR SIEMPRE.

-¿Que dices?

-Mi señor Hades...

* * *

><p>-¡No! ¡No!- Comenzó a gritar fuertemente.<p>

-¡Shun!- Esa noche Ikki dormió a lado de Shun en una silla incomoda, cuando lo vio intento calmarlo.

-¡No! ¡ Suéltame!¡No!

-¡Shun! ¡Despierta!

-¡Maldición! ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Shun!- Ikki lo toma del rostro y él abre los ojos.- Shun, todo esta bien.

-¿Que? ¿Que sucedió?- intenta controlar su respiración.

-Nada, me parece que tuviste una pesadilla hermano.

-¿Hermano? ¿Quién eres tú?

Continuará...


	4. No estas solo

**No estas solo**

* * *

><p><em>¿Tú puedes sentir lo que hay dentro de mí?<em>

* * *

><p>-Podría ser un desorden de personalidad- Sugirió el medico ayudante.<p>

-Lo dudo- Respondió el medico encargado del caso.- Si fuera un desorden de personalidad ya se habría inventado varios nombres, oficios y edades.

-¿Bipolaridad?

-No lo creo, la bipolaridad no trae consigo amnesia, y la amnesia produce el olvido de todo inclusive de sus sentimientos y emociones, dudo que las dos enfermedades se mezclen.

-¿Que clase de amnesia sufre?

-El chico no puede si quiera recordar su nombre ¿tú que crees?

-Comprendo- Los doctores terminan de caminar por el pasillo y llegan hasta la sala de espera donde se encuentra Ikki.

-¿Ya saben que es lo que le sucede a mi hermano? ¿Se recuperará?- Pregunta cuando los ve.

-Los sentimos... pero este hospital es general, no hay médicos expertos en esta clase de áreas, lo más recomendable es que lo lleven a un hospital psiquiátrico.

-¿Hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Por que? Solo perdió la memoria, no comprendo.

-Bueno, hay algo que debe ver.- Le dice el médico ayudante.

-¡Ikki!- se escucha un voz llegando.

-Saori, al fin llegaste.

-Sí, vine junto con los chicos.

-Dinos Ikki- Interrumpe Seiya.- ¿Que le sucede a Shun?

-Es verdad, sonabas muy alarmado- Secunda Saori.

-¿Shun se encuentra bien?- pregunta Hyoga.

-¿Que ocurrió?- secunda Shiryu. Era obvio, todos estaban bastante alarmados.

-Bueno... Shun, él...- Ikki suspira.- Él perdió la memoria.

-¡¿QUÉ?- preguntan al unísono.

-Es verdad, no logra si quiera reconocerme, no logra si quiera recordar su nombre- Les menciona tristemente, bajando la mirada.

-¿Que? ¿Como es posible? ¿Por que?- preguntan al doctor.

-Lo más posible es que se trate de una amnesia tipo global transitoria.- Les dijo el médico.

-¿A que se refiere?- le pregunta Shiryu.

-Bueno, hay varios tipos de amnesia, y mis compañeros y yo- Le responde el medico encargado.- Hicimos varias pruebas, tomamos radiografías a su cerebro, monitoreamos sus funciones y todo esta bien, la mayoría de las amnesias que existen son provocadas por daño al cerebro, un golpe a la cabeza, cierto tipo de enfermedad y el chico se encuentra bastante bien.

-¡¿Entonces por que no puede recordar nada?- pregunta de inmediato Seiya.

-A eso es a lo que me refiero, la amnesia global se puede producir espontáneamente, como fue el caso de su hermano, y además, esta no trae consigo un enfermedad, es una clase de defensa.

-¿Defensa? ¿Que clase de defensa? ¿A que se refiere?- pregunta Hyoga.

-Sí, defensa, se puede ver como una clase de mecanismo de defensa, ante un evento traumático para el paciente, para así olvidar sus recuerdos, y esta trae consigo la perdida total de la memoria.

-¿Y tiene cura?

-Normalmente este tipo de amnesia sucede en personas de edades adultas y ya ancianas, no es chicos como su hermano, por lo cual no sabemos cuanto pueda durar, pero lo normalmente dura alrededor de veinte horas.

-Entonces, tal vez solo sea pasajero- Dice Shiryu.

-Pero como ya le mencionamos a su hermano Ikki- Dice el médico ayudante- Lo mejor será que lo lleven a un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Pero... ¿Por que?- pregunta Saori.

-Bueno, como ya mencionamos, este tipo de amnesias se presentan ante un evento que fuera traumático para el paciente, lo que significa que esta pasando por una clase de trauma, pero eso no es todo...

-¿Como que eso no es todo?

-Lo mejor será que lo vean- Les sugiere el médico ayudante.

-Entonces vamos.- Los médicos guiaron a los chicos a la habitación donde Shun se encontraba, cuando entraron, lo observaron con una tabla encima de sus piernas, servía como soporte para la libreta en la cual él dibujaba con unos colores de madera.

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunta el doctor a Shun.

-Me siento muy bien- Shun levanta la mirada y sonríe.- Gracias por preocuparse señor Yamato, y por prestarme los colores.- Después vuelve la vista a su dibujo.

-¿Y todavía no recuerdas nada?

-No- Dice Shun que sigue dibujando.

-¿Ni si quiera a ellos?- Le menciona el doctor ayudante, Shun levanta la mirada y mira a los chicos que lo observaban.

-Ellos...

-¿Los reconoces?

-Solo a ella- Dice señalando a Saori.- Dime... Athena.

-¿Athena? - preguntan los doctores.

-Así suele llamarme.- Menciona Saori sin mencionar algo relevante. Shun prosigue.

-Athena, te he hablado.

-¿Que sucede?

-Dime... ¿Tú crees que un pecador lloraría?

-¿Que? ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Quiero saber.- Le dice Shun que en ningún momento dejo de dibujar.

-Bueno... ¿Que crees tú?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Y por que?

-Por que creo...- Shun deja de colorear por un momento, pero su mirada sigue fija en el dibujo.- Creo que todos hemos llorado, al igual que pecar, por que somos humanos... humanos que son imperfectos y no nos damos cuenta cuando comentemos un pecado, por eso lloramos, cuando sabemos lo que hicimos... por que... a fin de cuentas, todos somos pecadores...

-¿Shun, que dibujas? - pregunta Hyoga.

-¿Shun?- pregunta él.

-Así te llamas.

-Shun...- Dice el pensando el aquel nombre.- No lo creo, no lo sé, existen tantos nombres...-Y se queda pensando por un momento, después responde.- No he dibujado nada de importancia.

-¿Me permites ver?- le pregunta Seiya.

-Claro pecador- Seiya no comprende, pero aún así, se acerca a la libreta y la toma en sus manos, sus ojos se abren por completo al ver el dibujo, no puede creer que Shun dibujara algo así.- ¿Sabías que sí mezclas todos los colores que produce la luz, obtendrás una inmensa oscuridad?

-¿Shun, que significa esto?

-Eso es solo, los pecadores, pidiendo salvación.- Seiya no sabía como reaccionar ante tal repuesta, los chicos observan su mirada.

-¿Que es lo que dibujó?- Pregunta Ikki. Seiya cierra los ojos y le entrega la libreta. Los chicos se dirigen con Ikki y junto a él contemplan el dibujo, ahí, los cuerpos quemándose en el fuego, agonizantes, extienden sus manos hacía arriba, en forma de plegaria, hacía un sujeto, ese rostro...

-Shun ¿por que dibujaste esto?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- Los chicos no sabían como responder.- ¿Saben? la verdad todos los colores me gustan mucho.- Dice extendiendo la mano, dando a entender que le regresaran la libreta.- Pero si dibujo algo como esto.- Dice cuando le regresan la libreta y comienza a dibujar un bello paisaje, lleno de flores, una laguna, animales corriendo.- Solo será mentira.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Saori.

-Me refiero... a que esto, no es más que una ilusión...- Dice, tan pronto termina el hermoso dibujo, del bello paisaje de primavera. En ese instante una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, parecía feliz.- ¿Saben cual es mi color favorito?- pregunta como si fuera otro.

-¿Que?- interroga Seiya.

-¿Dije que si sabían cual es mi color favorito?- dice sonriendo mientras sigue coloreando el dibujo.

-¿Cual es?- pregunta Ikki.

-De todos los colores, mi favorito es...- En ese instante dejo de colorear, un movimiento en seco del lápiz.-Son falsos- Menciona susurrando y comienza a rayar el dibujo con fuerza, su actitud cambio espontáneamente.

-Shun, ¿Que haces?- Los chicos se sorprenden ante su cambio de actitud.

-¡Son falsos!- y sigue rayando con tal ira que rompe las hojas. Al final arroja la libreta violentamente junto con la tabla en donde la sostenía, y los colores también.- ¡Alejen eso de mi!

-¡¿Shun, que te sucede?

-¡Mi nombre no es Shun, mi nombre en Hades!

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿Hades?

-¡Así es, yo soy Hades, aléjense de mi!

-¡Shun! ¡Tú no eres Hades!

-¡Sí lo soy!- en ese instante él cierra los ojos y los aprieta fuertemente, se tapa los oídos y comienza a susurrar.- !La muerte no es salvación, es una condena! ¡La muerte no es salvación, es una condena! ¡No es salvación, es condena!

-¡¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿¡Shun! ¡Responde!- Saori comienza a llorar. En realidad los chicos no lo evitaron, se preocuparon, pero también dejaron escapar una lágrima, no sabían que sucedía con su pequeño hermanito.

-Por esa razón, les sugerimos que lo lleven a un hospital psiquiátrico- Mencionó el médico.

-Usted no entiende.- Menciona Hyoga en un susurro. Y Shun sigue susurrando.

-La muerte no es salvación, es una condena...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

¡Hola a mis queridas lectoras! n.n

jeje bueno, creo que nada más otros dos capítulos y esta locura se acaba jeje. (Como se nota que me gusta hacer sufrir a Shun :P)

-Shun: sí ¬¬

-Inat: Jejeje

Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, por ahí veo que sospechan que esto tiene que ver con Alone ¿o no? cof cof Sakura cof cof Tot12 cof cof jaja, bueno, pronto sabrán de que se trata.

Por cierto SakuraK Li, tienes razón, corte las escenas, pero es que, aquí en casa no me dejan escribir a gusto, apenas iba a mitad del capítulo y ya me decían que me quitara :S por eso me han estado saliendo medio cortitos los capis, pero espero este te haya gustado jeje.

Muchas gracias a todas por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

¡Saludos!


	5. Hades

**Hades**

* * *

><p><em>Tuyo por siempre.<em>

* * *

><p>-¡La muerte no es salvación, es una condena!- Shun seguía susurrando.<p>

-¡Por favor Shun!- Saori esta preocupada.- ¡¿Que es lo que sucede?

-¡Ya te lo dije!- le dijo él, que por un momento dejo de susurrar.- ¡Mi nombre es Hades!- Después de ello en vez de susurrar comenzó a gritar.-¡La muerte no es salvación, es una condena!

-¿Por que Shun?- Preguntó Seiya. Los chicos comenzaron a llorar, pues no sabían que era lo que sucedía ¿Shun en realidad era Hades?

-¡¿Que significa eso? ¿Shun? ¡Responde!- Hyoga comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡La muerte no es salvación, es un conde...- En ese instante la máquina que registraba los látidos de Shun comenzó a a producir un sonido rápido e intermitente, el pecho de Shun comenzó a titilar.

-¡Tiene un arritmia, sufre de taquicardia!- Gritó el doctor Yamato.-¡Ayuda en habitación 135!- Se asomó por la puerta.- ¡Necesito a una enfermera, rápido!

-¡Shun! ¡¿Que le esta sucediendo?- Preguntó desesperado Shiryu.

-¡Lo siento pero deben salir de aquí!- Les dice el médico ayudante.

-¡Su corazón late muy rápido, debemos hacer algo antes de que se detenga!.-El pecho de Shun comenzó a estremecerse de una manera violenta.

-¡Ustedes no pueden estar aquí!

-¡¿Que? ¡No dejaremos a Shun!- gritó molesto Seiya.

-¡Deben salir!

-¡¿Shun! ¡¿Que le esta pasando?- preguntó alarmada Saori al ver a Shun, su pecho se estremecía, titilaba fuertemente, pero en un momento inoportuno, estos movimientos se detuvieron, y en el sonido del monitor que monitoreaba sus latidos dejo de producir sonidos rápidos para convertirse en uno solo, y una línea recta apareció en el.

* * *

><p>-Tú eres el señor Hades...<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Demonios!- grito el doctor Yamato.- ¡su corazón se detuvo!<p>

-¡Necesita reanimación!- Gritó el médico ayudante.

* * *

><p>-Tú los juzgarás...<p>

* * *

><p>-¡¿Donde rayos esta la enfermera?- Preguntó Yamato.- ¡Necesitamos un equipo de desfirbilador! ¡Debemos aplicar resucitación!<p>

-¡Shun!- Gritó Ikki. Algunas enfermeras aparecieron y sacaron a los chicos de la habitación.

-Aquí esta el desfibrilador- Dice la enfermera mientras le acerca el aparato al doctor.

-Hazuki carga a 120 ¡Rápido!- ordeno el doctor.

-Cargando a 120.

-Hinata, retírale la almohada- Ordenó el médico ayudante a una de las enfermeras, mientras el médico acomodaba el cuerpo de Shun.

-Ahora mismo doctor Tsuzuki.- La enfermera le quitó la almohada, y Hazuki le entrego el desfibrilador a Yamato y este aplico un choque eléctrico al pecho de Shun el cuál se levanto por el choque.

* * *

><p>-Por que ahora sabes...<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Shun!- Saori pudo observar a través de la ventana, se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriendose la boca, sus ojos se nublaron.<p>

-¡No funciona, vuelva a cargar!- gritó Yamato.-¿Listo?

-Sí

-¡Despeje!- El pecho de Shun volvió a levantarse violentamente debido a la corriente eléctrica, más sin embargo, en el monitor seguía mostrandose lo mismo, una línea recta.

-¡Vuelva a cargar!

-¡Maldición!- gritó Seiya que fuera de la habitación escuchaba todo, se sentó una banca y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.

-¡Despejen!-Gritó Yamato y volvió a aplicar el choque eléctrico.

-Doctor, sus signos vitales siguen igual- Habló Hazuki.

* * *

><p>-Que la muerte no es salvación...<p>

* * *

><p>-¡No, no puede morir! ¡Una vez más!- Gritó el doctor.<p>

-¿Por que?- preguntó Hyoga mientras se recargaba en la pared y lentamente se dejaba caer hasta el suelo.- ¿por que Shun?- Sus ojos cristalinos se inundaron en lágrimas de desesperación.

-¡Despeje!- gritó el doctor Yamato.

-Saori, deja de observar esto- Shiryu apartó a Saori de la ventana para que esta ya no viera la dolorosa escena.

-¡Suéltame Shiryu!- No quería irse.- ¡Shun!

-Shun...-Susurró Ikki mientras cerraba sus parpados, para dejar escapara las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>-Sí no una condena...<p>

* * *

><p>-Doctor su estado sigue igual.- La enfermera Hazuki le informo al doctor.<p>

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Un último intento! ¡Vuelve a cargar!

-Pero doctor...

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Cargando a 120

* * *

><p>-Y tú, los condenarás...<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Shun! ¡No puedes morir!- gritó Yamato.<p>

-Ya esta listo doctor- Informo Hazuki.

-¡Despeje!

-¡Shun!- gritó una última vez Saori antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Shiryu.

* * *

><p>No sabe donde se encuentra, no sabe hacía donde mirar, hacía donde caminar, no sabe que sucedió, simplemente su corazón dejó de doler.<p>

-¿Donde estoy?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras seguía caminando.- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- Intentaba recordar, ¿que fue lo último?

-Un sueño, solo eso- Se escuchó una voz

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?- Preguntó volteando hacía todos lados.

-O tal vez solo un pensamiento- Respondió otra voz.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Pudiste observar los ojos de aquella a quién llamas Athena?- Otra voz se hizo presente.

-¡¿Que dices?

-¿No recuerdas las lágrimas que derramó en tu nombre?- Una cuarta voz se hizo presente.

-¡¿Qué?

-Observa- Dice la primera voz, y ante él un paisaje se divisa a través de una ventana observa a Saori llorar en los brazos de Shiryu.

-¿Como estará?- se escucha a ella decir entre lágrimas.

-No lo sé...-Responde Shiryu cerrando los ojos, en ese instante el doctor Yamato salió de la habitación.

-¡¿Como esta doctor?- preguntaron de inmediato.

-Señorita Saori- El doctor suspiró.- Necesitamos hablar. En ese instante el paisaje desapareció.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió.- Pregunta desconcertado.

-Nada, simplemente cerraste los ojos.-

-Saori...-Susurra débilmente, cae de rodillas al suelo, sus esmeraldas se nublan. Ante él, cuatro figuras comienzan a aparecer, vestidos de negro cada uno de ellos se acerca, el mantiene la cabeza baja.- Ikki... hermanos...

-¿Por que lloras, pecador?- le pregunta un sujeto que se coloca justo enfrente de él. Shun abre los ojos, sigue con la cabeza baja, y en su cuello observa, nuevamente trae puesto aquél medallón, en el cuál se puede leer lo que ya esta cansado de hacer.

Tuyo por siempre.

Y en ese instante levanta la mirada.-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta al sujeto que esta frente a él, sus mejillas se mantienen húmedas.

-¿Yo?- pregunta él, y sonríe por lo bajo.-Yo... soy Hades.

Continuará...


	6. Tú los condenarás

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, tampoco los conceptos, pertenecen respectivamente a su dueño Masami Kurumada y Toei. Yo solo escribo con el fin de entretener.

**Tú los condenarás...**

* * *

><p><em>Mi mundo no tiene color...<em>

* * *

><p>-¿Yo?- pregunta él, y sonríe por lo bajo.-Yo... soy Hades. En ese instante Shun se percata, de que su sonrisa, no es una sonrisa cualquiera, en ella no se irradia felicidad, ni maldad, solo cierta clase de nostalgia, nostalgia, como quién recuerda algo que ahora se ha convertido en una simple ilusión.- Hades...-Vuelve a decir aquel sujeto con la voz entrecortada, y sin más ni menos cae de rodillas, sus ojos se ven cubiertos por sus mechones negros, pero se ve claramente como las lágrimas de sangre resbalaban de sus mejillas.-Hades...-Repite nuevamente, en su voz el llanto se contenía y Shun pudo observar como apretaba los dientes con fuerza.-Hades- Vuelve a repetir pero esta vez en su voz se escucha odio, enojo, como si el simple hecho de saberlo le causara repugna.<p>

Shun levantó la mirada, los otros tres sujetos se mantenían cabizbajos, sus ojos eran cubiertos por los mechones rebeldes de sus propios cabellos, ellos también lloraban.

-¿Por...por que lloran?- preguntó, por que, por extrañas razones, podía sentir todo el dolor que ellos sentían, una carga, un peso, tanto tiempo...

-Por que nosotros...-Responde él que ahora esta de rodillas enfrente de él.-Nosotros... nosotros también somos pecadores.

* * *

><p>-¡¿De que quiere hablar doctor?- pregunta Saori sentándose enfrente de su escritorio en su oficina.- ¡¿Lograron salvarlo?<p>

-Lo único seguro que le puedo decir, es que el chico sobrevivió, en un último intento, su corazón reaccionó.

-Que alivio- Dijo de inmediato Saori.

-Pero la taquicardia que el jovén sufrió es una de mas más severas, se le conoce como Taquicardia ventricular, donde los latidos del corazón son a más de 100 por minuto. Esta es la segunda vez que el joven Shun sufre esta clase de ataque, cuando los paramédicos llegaron a su casa para la reanimación la vez pasada la taquicardia del joven fue menos violenta.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Esta taquicardia va en aumento, y me temo que podría llevar a un ataque cardíaco, o inclusive a una fibrilación ventricular.

-¿Y que pasará si eso sucede?

-Seguramente su corazón no lo resistirá.

-¡¿Que?

-Sí, me temo decirle que la presentación de taquicardia ventricular, traerá como consecuencia un ataque cardíaco, en donde la sangre del corazón ya no es bombeada lo suficiente, lo que trae consigo como consecuencia la fibrilación ventricular. La fibrilación es una contracción incontrolable de las fibras musculares, cuando ocurre en las cámaras bajas del corazón se le conoce como fibrilación ventricular, durante este suceso, la sangre no sale del corazón, dando como consecuencia la muerte cardíaca súbita.

-¡¿Y que hay que hacer para evitarlo?

-Eso es lo que me temo, existe varios tratamientos para este tipo de episodios, ya que pueden ser causados por varias consecuencias, alcoholismo, diabetes, etc. Lo extraño aquí es que no sabemos cuales son la razones por las cuales el joven Shun sufre este tipo de enfermedades. Mis compañeros ahora le están haciendo los estudios necesarios, para saber cuales son las razones a sus arritmias y poder dar un tratamiento seguro. Por lo pronto, no podemos hacer nada.

* * *

><p>-¡Rápido!- Dice el sujeto que esta enfrente de él, aún siguen de rodillas, levanta la mirada.- ¡Debes despertar!- Lo mira fijamente a los ojos.<p>

-¿Que?- Shun no comprende lo que él quiere decir.-¿Despertar?

-¡Sí, antes de que él, de que tú, de que nosotros, los condenemos!

-¿Condenar? No, no comprendo.-Shun lo mira, por primera vez, observa sus ojos azules, observa los de los otros. Su apariencia parece ser sádica, los cabellos negros de unos, rojos de otros, la vestimenta negra y en ellos el dolor que cargan con sus almas, desde hace tiempo, más sin embargo sus ojos demuestran todo lo contrario, y en ellos se pueden ver bondad e inocencia que aún guardan consigo.

-¡Apresúrate! antes de que...- En ese instante él se lleva las manos a la cabeza.- ¡No, por favor otra vez no!- Shun observa como todos comienza a retorcerse del dolor, y gritan fuertemente pidiendo clemencia.

-¡¿Que les sucede?- pregunta al verlos así.

-¡Apresúrate!- le grita el chico que esta enfrente de él. En ese instante Shun también se lleva las manos a la cabeza, siente un dorlor horrible en ella y ante sus ojos las imágenes de desprecio y dolor comienzan a hacer su aparición. Puede sentir en terrible dolor.

-¡¿Que... que es esto?- dice retorciéndose se de dolor.- ¡¿Que me esta pasando?

-¡Debes despertar ahora o si no será demasiado tarde!- le grita uno de ellos. Shun no puede hacer más que retorcerse del dolor, puesto que su cabeza arde, es irresistible. Y entonces comienza a ver, todo lo que soñó, todo lo que sintió, todo lo que alguna vez fue...

-Tuyo por siempre- Y esa voz no deja de resonar, esa frase se quedará, y entonces observa todas su muertes, ¿es eso salvación? ¡Como pudo llegar a creerlo! Miles de personas mueren en frente de sus ojos, miles de ellas piden clemencia, y mueren cruelmente, no se les perdonará por sus pecados.

-¡¿Por que?- pregunta él que comienza a llorar.-¡¿Por que?- el perdón no existe, solamente la muerte traerá con sigo la condena, para expiar sus culpas, pero... ¿Por que? Él simple hecho de vivir es un crimen... entonces ¿por que se les concede la vida? uno no puede vivir sin cometer errores, y aún así, la muerte no les traerá salvación, solamente un castigo eterno. Shun los sigue observando, observa todos pálidos, morir lentamente, dolorosamente, muchas personas pierden sus vidas. Mueren ahogadas, quemadas, muertas por la mano o ambición de él.

* * *

><p>-¡Doctor Yamato necesitamos su ayuda!- Hazuki hace una aparición inesperada en la oficina del doctor.<p>

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta extrañado ante el comportamiento de la enfermera.

-¡Eso es lo que no sé! Varios pacientes han comenzado a mostrar síntomas de debilidad, su temperatura baja y sus latidos cardíacos son irregulares ¡Algunos ya han sufrido de un paro cardíaco!

-¡¿Que?

-¡debe venir rápido!

-¡Ahora voy!- Yamato ante la mirada sorpresiva de Saori salió, en varias habitaciones que se encontraban cerca de la de Shun comenzaron a flaquear en cuanto a fuerzas, y la mayoría de los síntomas que se presentaban en los pacientes atacaban directamente al corazón.

* * *

><p>-Es demasiado tarde...-Dijo aquel sujeto que se hallaba enfrente de Shun. Ahora el dolor ya había parado.<p>

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Shun cuando pudo reincorporarse, entonces miró con atención a cada uno de ellos, también traían puesto aquel medallón.

-Él los condenará ahora, no podrán salvarse...- Dijo tristemente uno de ellos que tenía los cabellos rojos.

* * *

><p>-¿Que es esa cosmoenergía? - se preguntó Ikki que de inmediato se puso en posición de alerta al sentirla, pues no era fiable.<p>

-Es verdad, yo también la siento- Repuso Seiya, los chicos aún se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Shun, y a través de la ventana pudieron observar que los médicos que lo atendían comenzaron a desmayarse, a palidecer, como si poco a poco les arrebataran la vida.

-Esa cosmoenegía proviene de...-Mencionó Shiryu.

-¡No, no puede ser!- Hyoga aún no lo creía.

-¿¡Shun!- preguntó impresionado Ikki.

* * *

><p>-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó Shun a los chicos que frente a él se hallaban.<p>

-No puede ser, ¡¿Por que no despertaste?- gritó uno molesto mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su túnica, ya que Shun ahora vestía una túnica negra y fue ahí cuando se percató, sus cabellos ahora eran negros, y otra vez vestía aquel atuendo.

-¡Cálmate! ¡No es su culpa!- otro chico de ellos intervino. Él que lo tomó por el cuello se calmó.

-Lo sé... pero, ahora, ya no podrá hacer nada.

-¿Hacer nada? ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Shun confundido.

-Tú los condenarás...- Escuchó decir una voz.

-¿Que? ¡¿Que quieres decir?

-Ahora no podrás hacer nada...- Le dijo uno de los cuatro chicos.

-¿Que? ¡¿Hacer nada? ¡¿Ante que?

-Todos ellos... a quienes has llamado amigos, a quienes has llamado hermanos... morirán.

Continuará...


	7. No te dejaré

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador: Masami Kurumada, y Toei, yo solo escribo con el fin de entretener, no me demanden ¿sí?

**No te dejaré**

* * *

><p><em>Eramos hermanos... siempre juntos...<em>

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez habías experimentado el temor a morir, cuando estas al borde de cerrar los ojos, el dolor que embarga tu alma, tu corazón? Ese miedo se perdió hace mucho tiempo... hace tanto que se dejo de sentir... ¿no es así?<p>

* * *

><p>- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Saori llegando a la habitación frente a Shun, con los demás.<p>

- Los médicos, no parecen esta bien, debemos hacer algo- Afirmó Hyoga, mirando por la ventana, sus cuerpos faltos en fuerza, en la habitación de Shun, y de inmediato los chicos se dispusieron a ayudarlos a salir, pero cuando entraron a la habitación, sus fuerzas también se debilitaron, sus pasos flaquearon y su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse. Los sacaron lo más pronto posible, y algunas de las enfermeras se los llevaron, Yamato cuando los vio así de inmediato se preocupo.

- Señorita Saori ¿Se sienten bien?- le preguntó cuando los vio descansar en la sala de espera.

- Sí doctor... no... no se preocupe.- Saori le sonrió.- ¿Ya sabe que es lo que le sucede a los pacientes?

- No, aún no, es demasiado extraña, la razón por la cual han comenzado a mostrar estos síntomas, prontamente, me temo que si siguen así morirán.- Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, limpiándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Ikki.

- Sí, estoy bien... es solo que... que estoy...- En ese instante cayó al suelo.

- ¡Doctor!- Los chicos se apresuraron a ir con él, se había desmayado. Algunas enfermeras lo atendieron y se lo llevaron, pero varias de ellas también comenzaban a sentirse mal.

- Debemos llevarnos a Shun de aquí.- Sentenció al final Ikki.

- ¿Que?- preguntó extrañada Saori.- ¿Por que lo dices?

- ¿Que no te das cuenta de que es él, el que esta causando todo esto?- preguntó Ikki mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Que?- interrogó impresionada.- ¿Co... como es posible?

- Sientes ese cosmos ¿no es así?- preguntó Shiryu a Saori.- Es cosmos, el mismo que esta causando todo esto.

- Sí, me parece que sí...

- Pues ese cosmos, proviene de Shun.- Afirmó Ikki. En ese instante Saori se dio cuenta, era cierto, el cosmos provenía de Shun, pero... ¿como era posible?

- ¿Como es posible?- preguntó intrigada.- Hace unos momentos el estuvo a punto de morir y ahora... ¿por que?- no se lo podía explicar.

- Probablemente ese cosmos sea el de Hades.- Mencionó Ikki.

- ¡¿QUE?- preguntaron al unísono.

- Ikki... ¿por que lo dices?- preguntó Shiryu

- Es verdad, Hades murió, es imposible que este en Shun.- Afirmó Hyoga.

- Saori se encargó de expulsar su alma del cuerpo de Shun ¿por que sería él?- Secundo Seiya.

- Es verdad Ikki... ¿Por que?

- ¿Quién más podría ser?- preguntó Ikki con enojo.- ¿Quién más lo haría? ¿Ustedes creen que Shun sería capaz de hacer esto?- la mirada que Ikki les dirija contenía enojo, pero no con ellos, consigo mismo.

- Bueno... Shun no... él no sería...- No sabían que responder.

- Además.- Ikki cerró los ojos en ese momento.- Es lo mismo que sucedió con la familia de Pandora.

- ¿Que?- preguntó Seiya- ¿a que te refieres?

- Antes de morir, ella me contó... fue Hades quién asesinó a su familia, tan solo, cuando él era un bebé.

- Pe...pero ¡¿Como pudo matar Hades a la familia de Pandora, siendo solo un bebé?- preguntó intrigado Hyoga.

- Él rodeo con su cosmoenergía el castillo de su familia, y con esta misma asesinó a todos ahí, exceptuando a Pandora.

- ¿Quieres decir que esta haciendo lo mismo ahora?- preguntó Shiryu.

- Es lo más probable, y si no lo sacamos de aquí, podría asesinar a todos los que estan en el hospital.

- Entonces debemos llevárnoslo.- Dijo al final Saori.

* * *

><p>- ¿Condenarlos?- pregunto confundido.<p>

- Así es...- Afirmó al fin uno de ellos.

- Pero ¿como? ¿por que? no... no comprendo.

- Él siempre ha sido así, ahora no tendrá compasión por nadie, buscará por cualquier medio, acabar con todos ellos.- Uno de ellos apretó los puños con fuerza. En sus ojos, de cada uno de ellos, se apreciaba enojo y desprecio, pero no sabía hacía quién.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Shun, sacando a cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero podía sentir lo que ellos.

- ¿Nosotros?- preguntó confundido uno de ellos.

- Sí, ustedes.- afirmó Shun, mirándolos tiernamente.- ¿Quienes son? ¿Cuales son sus nombres?

- ¿Nuestros nombres?- confusión, recuerdos, nostalgia, olvido...- Nuestro nombres...- se unían en un susurro. Al final uno de ellos solo respondió.- Hades...

- ¿Hades?

- Es el único nombre que sé, el único que conozco, supongo que ese debe ser...- Y levantó la mirada, a sus esmeraldas, de sus mechones que cubrían su universo en un solo miramiento.- ¿No es así?

- No lo creo...- Shun les sonrió.

* * *

><p>- ¿Se lo quieren llevar?- desconcertado intentó sentarse en su cama.- ¿A donde?<p>

- Doctor Yamato, debería recostarse, aún esta algo débil.- Sugirió una enfermera.

- Déjame Hazuki, estaré bien.- le sonrió y cuando ella salió, los miro dudoso.- ¿Lo llevarán al hospital psiquiátrico? no creo que sea necesario, por ahora lo mejor es cuidar de su salud, cuando el joven Shun se sienta mejor, será el mejor momento para llevárselo y...

- No, doctor Yamato.- intervino Saori.- No lo llevaremos al hospital psiquiátrico.

- ¿ Entonces?- la miró confusa.- ¿Lo llevaran a un mejor hospital? Sí es así díganme a cual para llamar e informar el traslado...

- No- intervino Seiya.- No lo llevaremos a un nuevo hospital.- Afirmó.

- ¿Entonces?- Yamato no sabía que tramaban.

- Lo llevaremos a la mansión, eso es todo.- Dijo al fin Saori.

- ¡¿QUÉ?- pregunto Yamato intrigado.- ¡¿Acaso quieren que muera?

- No, es solo que...- intentó excusarse Saori.

- Shun esta en pésimas condiciones como para dejar el hospital.- Aseguró en un tono autoritario Yamato.

- Lo sabemos, pero no podemos dejar que se quede aquí.- Expresó Seiya con un dejo de preocupación.

- ¿Por que lo dices?- preguntó Yamato volteando la mirada a sus ojos castaños, que de inmediato lo evadieron y buscaron apoyo en Saori, ella suspiró.

- Doctor, debe creernos, es mejor llevárnoslo de aquí, si no, el resultado podría ser desastroso.- Intentó convencerlo Saori.

- No puedo dejarlos, Shun es mi paciente y por tanto mi responsabilidad, y aunque ustedes sean su familia, simplemente no puedo permitirlo. El muchacho no esta en su juicio, la decisión no les pertenece, prácticamente ustedes estarían cometiendo homicidio.- Él intentó, con dificultad levantarse de la cama, miró a Saori a los ojos.- Dígame señorita Saori ¿cuales son sus razones para llevarse al muchacho de aquí?- ella suspiró.

- Sus pacientes, todos, ellos...- No sabía como decirlo.- Están en peligro, y si no lo sacamos de aquí no podremos hacer nada.- No quería mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Que?- se confundió aún más.- ¿Por que lo dice?- ella permaneció en silencio.- Señorita Saori hableme,- la tomó por los hombros.- Sí usted no me dice que esta sucediendo no puedo ayudarles.- Los chicos permanecieron en silencio, Saori no sabía decirle al doctor... ¿como podía explicarle? Simplemente no era fácil, y la posibilidad de que él les creyera era muy poca.

- Ya.- soltó rápido Saori y levantó la mirada.- Esto es lo que sucede.- ella levantó su mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Yamato, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrar su cosmos, Yamato pudo observar que un aura amarilla comenzó a rodearla. De prontó sintió sus fuerzas aumentar, sintió calor y paz en su alma.- ¿Lo siente?- preguntó ella abriendo los ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

- Se siente... bien.- Al final notó que sus fuerzas aumentaban, ahora se sentía mejor en cuanto a su salud.- ¿Que es esto?- interrogó confundido.

- Ha esto doctor Yamato.- Saori lo miró con dulzura.- Se le llama cosmos.

- ¿Cosmos?- preguntó intrigado. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Así es, el cosmos es algo que cada ser humano posee, pero son pocos los que lo llegan a despertar.- Explico calmadamente Saori.

- Cosmos...- susurró.

- Esta clase de energía, proviene dentro de nosotros mismos.- intervino Seiya.- Es como un universo en nuestro interior.

- Así es.- Hyoga habló.- Y Shun esta emanando una clase de cosmos, pero este, también es usado como sus dueños así lo deseen, y el cosmos que Shun esta expulsando, es el mismo que esta afectando a los pacientes. Así como sintió fuerzas cuando Saori le brindaba un poco de su cosmos, fue como sintió debilitarse, por que el cosmos que emana de Shun se las estaba quitando.

- ¡¿Quieren decir que Shun es el culpable de todo esto?- preguntó impresionado.

- No.- Cortó de inmediato Ikki.- No, Shun no es el culpable.

- ¿Entonces? ¡Dicen que Shun esta emanando este cosmos, pero que él no es el culpable, no comprendo...!- Para Yamato esto le parecía una broma de mal gusto.

- Doctor Yamato debe comprender.- Hablo con suavidad Saori.- Que muchas veces hay cosas de las que no somos capaces de entender, pero debe creernos, por favor, sí no nos llevamos a Shun pronto.- Saori lo miró con preocupación.- Sí no nos lo llevamos pronto... todos aquí morirán, debe entender.- Su mirada se veía suplicante, y él no sabía que hacer. Suspiró el aire libremente, el cosmos de Saori en él lo hizo confiar.

- Esta bien.- dijo al fin.- ¿pero que harán con el en la mansión? ¿Ustedes lo...?- no sabía como preguntar.

- No, jamás.- Intervinó rápidamente Shiryu.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Intentaremos ayudarle, nosotros sabremos como.- Saori le sonrió.- lo mejor es llevárnoslo lo más pronto posible.

- Esta bien, les daré algunos medicamentos para él, pero me temo que no podré hacer mucho.

- No se preocupe.- Yamato dio alguna clase de medicamentos a los chicos, acompañó personalmente a Saori en una ambulancia a la mansión ante la oposición de la misma. Saori mantuvo encendido sus cosmos todo el camino, para así cubrir el cosmos de Shun y evitar que algo le sucediera a Yamato. Cuando llegaron, Ikki con ayuda del cosmos de Saori, cargó a Shun y lo llevó a una habitación cerca del vestíbulo y la sala, donde podrían estar alerta de él. Yamato aplicó intravenosa, y dejo a su disposición un desfibrilador automático justo a lado de la cama donde estaba Shun, explicó para que servía cada inyección si fuera necesaria y como usar el desfibrilador en caso de emergencia.

- Así que si el chico deja de respirar por el riegue sanguíneo en sus venas, apliquen una dosis de morfina en la intravenosa.- Termino de explicar el doctor.

- Sí doctor.- Saori se veía cansada.- Por favor váyase.- Él asintió con la cabeza y todos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Yamato se fue en la ambulancia, cuando este se fue, los chicos junto a Saori se sentaron juntos en la sala.

- Lo mejor será que ustedes también se vayan.- Dijo Saori mirándolos a todos.

- ¡¿Que?- preguntó Shiryu.

- ¡Claro que no!- Afirmó Seiya decidido.

- Por favor... chicos...- Saori estaba cansada, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría mantener su cosmos encendido.- No quiero perderles a ustedes... Shun es un caballero de Athena y por tanto es mi responsabilidad... si no fuera por mí, él no estaría sufriendo esto... sí no fuera por mí, los caballeros dorados no hubieran muerto... sí no fuera por mí...- Saorie staba molesta consigo misma.- Y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que algo malo les suceda a ustedes, no, ya no más.- dijo segura en sus palabras.- Así que por favor, váyanse.

- No lo haremos.- Recibió una dura respuesta de sus amigos, sus hermanos.- No Saori, nunca los abandonaremos.- Afirmó Hyoga mirándola con ternura.

- Pero...

- Shun es mi hermano, jamás en mi vida me perdonaría si lo dejara, y si te dejara a tí, así.- Afirmó Ikki que permanecía sentado en el sillón, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.- Uno no debe huir cuando las cosas toman un aspecto feo, más bien las afronta con todo lo que puede.

- Tú eres nuestra diosa, y pasaremos todo esto a tu lado.- Shiryu le sonrió.

- Shun es nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano ¿sabes como nos sentiríamos si lo dejaramos solo en esto?- interrogó Seiya.

- Pero Seiya...

- Los amigos están juntos no solo en las buenas, también en las malas, y si habrá de pasar algo, la viviremos juntos, unidos.- Seiya dio fuerzas a sus palabras poniéndose de pie.- No nos dejaremos vencer tan fácil, además Saori.- Seiya la miró con dulzura.- Recuerda lo que dijo Shun.

- ¿Shun?

- Los caballeros dorados no murieron por tu culpa, ellos decidieron su destino, por que tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, y, nosotros... nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo que ellos.- Saori sonrió.

- ¿Entonces... estamos juntos en esto?

- Así es.- finalizó Hyoga.

* * *

><p>- ¿Desde hace cuanto que estan aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad.- Y... ¿que es este lugar?<p>

- No lo sé.- respondió uno de ellos.- El tiempo se ha perdido, la nosion de él ya no existe, no había escuchado es palabra desde hace mucho.- lo miró y sonrió.

- ¿En donde estamos?

- Estamos aquí, simplemente.- otro lo miró con dulzura.- En donde nadie puede lastimarnos, donde nadie nos hará daño, donde encontraremos la salvación.

- ¿Que?- interrogó confundido.

- Así es... aquí ya no sentimos dolor.- susurró uno de ellos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente ya todos se sentían muy mal, sus cuerpos estaban agotados, sus rostros estaban pálidos, la llama de su vida, poco a poco se apagaba. Saori ya no podía mantener su cosmos encendido durante mucho tiempo, permaneció toda la noche en vela, ya no podía más, pero aún no hallaban una manera de expulsar el alma de Hades que estaba dentro de Shun.<p>

De pronto, el monitor en la habitación de Shun comenzó a producir sonidos intermitentes, algo andaba mal. Con pesadez Saori se levanto, y lo más que pudo comenzó a caminar, abrió la habitación, sintió su cosmos como un golpe de energía, ya no aguantaba más, ni para dar un paso dentro de aquella habitación. Pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera, puesto que a su lado, Seiya se encontraba ahí, dispuesto a ayudarlo.

- Esta... es, la inyección ¿no es cierto?- preguntó a Saori.

- Me parece que sí.- Seiya retiró la protección de la aguja, preparó la inyección con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y dio el primer paso adentro de aquella habitación. Pero tan pronto se adentró a ella sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, Saori hizo todo lo posible y encendió su cosmos lo máximo que podía en aquel momento.

Seiya dio el siguiente paso, parecía que la distancia entre él y la cama de Shun era infinita, no pudo más, al tercer paso cayó de rodillas.

- Se...Seiya.- Exclamó respirando dificultosamente Saori.- ¿Te encuentras... bien?

- Sí, seguiré.- Aún de rodillas, intentó levantarse, intentó encender su cosmos, lo más que pudo, pero estaba cansado, sentía que no podía. Apenas pudo ponerse de pie intentó dar el siguiente paso, pero de nuevo cayó. Se dio cuenta que no podría llegar a pie, así que hincado intentó proseguir. Con una jeringa en su mano derecha pudo arrastar un poco sus rodillas, antes de apoyarse en el piso con sus manos. Comenzó a gatear, ya no podía más, su respiración poco a poco comenzaba a fallarle.

- Seiya por favor... no sigas...- Shun pudo sentirlo, sintió el poco rastro de su cosmos, intentando ayudarle, intentando salvarle.- Seiya...- susurró aunque, sabía que él no podía escucharle.

- Seiya...- susurraron juntó a él.

- No te dejaré amigo... nunca...- arrastrándose por el piso, al fin pudo llegar a lado de la cama de Shun.- Siempre juntos...- sonrío y apoyándose por un borde de la cama, con su mano, se levantó, y con las fuerzas que le quedaban, aplicó la inyección en la intravenosa enterrada en el brazo izquierdo de Shun.- Nunca...- en un tono de voz apenas audible dijo, antes de dejarse caer por completo al suelo, falto de fuerzas, poco a poco cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Sus lágrimas bajaron silenciosas por sus mejillas rosadas. Gritó fuertemente, pues sentía enojo para consigo mismo en esos momentos. Gritó con todas su fuerzas, hasta que al final, se dejo caer al suelo, con la mirada baja, una lagrima, un sentimiento, una razón, una pregunta, invadían su mente, embargaban su corazón.<p>

Y se preguntó ¿Por que?

¿Por que sucedían estas cosas? ¿Por que podía sentir su agonía y dolor? ¿Por que no se detenía? ¿Por que los dioses quieren que los humanos paguen por sus pecados, a un precio mucho mayor? ¿Es eso en verdad justicia?

¿Quienes eran ellos? ¿Quienes eran aquellos quienes lo acompañaban? No sabía muy bien por que, pero después de todo lo sabía.

Y fue ahí cuando se detuvo a pensar... ¿Por que él no se detenía? ¿Por que no se daba por vencido? La guerra santa había terminado ya, un hombre, no, un dios como él, aún así no se daba por vencido ¿tan grande era su orgullo?

Y sonrió irónicamente, pensando, que un dios se atrevía a juzgar a los humanos, y quería que pagaran por sus pecados, cuando él mismo los usaba como un envase para su alma.

La pureza habitaba en su cuerpo, pero eso no les borraba el pecado de su propia herencia, por que los humanos, no son pecadores por que pecan, pecan por que nacen siendo pecadores. La imperfección a diferencia de la perfección es el pecado, y el cometer errores, fallas, malas acciones, pero después de todo... todo ser humano las comente, nadie se salva de esto, pues a eso se le llama vivir. Los dioses, en realidad lo han olvidado, pero al parecer la imperfección después de todo puede traer felicidad.

Después de todo, el era un dios, el era perfecto, pero también era pecador.

Y fue ahí cuando comprendió.

- Los voy ha ayudar.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de suelo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron confundidos.

- Los ayudaré.- Los miró con ternura.- Sé quienes son ustedes, y también se lo que desean, y lo que desean es salir de aquí, y yo... yo los ayudare a salir de aquí.

- ¿Salir?- preguntaron con un dejo de duda e impresión.

- Salir...- repitió él.- Pero antes, hay algo que debemos hacer.- Se dirigió a uno de ellos, lo tomó por el rostro, ya que bajaba su mirada, lo observo a los ojos.- ¿No es así? ¿Alone?- preguntó mirándolo con ternura.

- ¿Alone?- preguntó confundido aquel sujeto.

- Así que llamas.- Afirmó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Te equivocas... me llamó Hades...- mencionó dudoso. Shun cerró los ojos.- ¿No es así?- negó con la cabeza.

- Alone... es tu nombre, y como cada uno de ustedes, como tu y yo, tenemos un nombre propio, uno diferente.- Miro a todos los demás.- Solo es cuestión de recordar, pero más que nada, de buscar en lo que más guardas, lo que más amas.- Sonrió, y cada uno no comprendió, pero sí Shun fue capaz de hacerlo, entonces ellos también lo harían. Volviendo la vista hacía Alone le preguntó.- ¿Ahora recuerdas?- el chico se quedo pensando.- Eramos amigos... siempre juntos...- le susurró Shun al oído. Alone sonrío.

- Es verdad, amigos.- Una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en su rostro.- Es verdad, aún queda algo por hacer...- afirmó feliz.- Shun atinó con la cabeza. En ese instante, comenzó a encender su cosmos, al infinito, a su máximo, a todo lo que podía dar, hasta que se pudo observar la luz pura en él.

Continuará...


	8. Perdóname

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sí no a su creador que nos trajo alegría cuando niños y aún no las sigue trayendo: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro, solo por ocio.

**Perdóname**

* * *

><p><em>El rojo perfecto<em>

* * *

><p>En ese preciso instante…<p>

- Se…Seiya.- Saori no podía hacer nada por ayudarle, pero si lo dejaba ahí el podía inclusive morir. Su cosmos estaba al límite, ya no podía, simplemente estaba cansada.- Seiya…- Se recargó en el marco de la puerta, le costaba trabajo si quiera sostenerse por sí sola… mientras su cosmos disminuía el cosmos de Hades aumentaba… y sin más ni menos ella también cayó al suelo… cerrando los ojos… tal vez dándose por vencida.

Ikki junto a Hyoga y Shiryu aparecieron ahí al darse cuenta de que el cosmos de Seiya y Saori había desaparecido. Ellos también estaban cansados y peor aún, sin ayuda del cosmos de Saori no podían sacarlos de ahí. Hyoga con todas las fuerzas que tenía tomó a Saori entre sus manos y se la llevó de ahí, salió de la mansión. No sabía a dónde ir, así que se dirigió al jardín y la colocó bajo las sombras de un árbol delicadamente. Le acaricio con ternura el rostro, su frente sudaba frío, sin su cosmos activo, no dudaba que el cosmos de Hades no tardaría en esparcirse prontamente por la ciudad, y esto podría inclusive llegar más allá.

Shiryu e Ikki se adentraron en la habitación, encendieron sus cosmos, y con todas las fuerzas que tenían tomaron a Seiya consigo y se lo llevaron también. Salieron de la mansión y al igual que Hyoga lo colocaron junto a Saori. Los cinco permanecieron ahí, sus fuerzas se debilitaban, el cosmos de Hades ya había llegado hasta donde ellos estaban. Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu comenzaron a sudar frío, comenzaron a flaquear ahora más, sentían que su aliento disminuía y los escalofríos recorrerles el cuerpo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Hyoga.

- Es obvio que no pudimos detenerlo.- Afirmó Shiryu.

- Shun…- Por más que quisiera, aunque fueran unos últimos minutos, a Ikki le hubiera gustado pasarlos con él, pero simplemente no podía estar a su lado ahora.

- Al parecer… después de todo… Hades ganó…- Una lágrima bajo silenciosa por la mejilla de Hyoga.

- Maldito- Dijo con rabia Shiryu sentándose bajo el árbol junto a Seiya y Saori, ya no podía mantenerse de pie.- Consiguió lo que quería…

- Este es el final…- Mencionó tristemente Hyoga, dándose por vencido, dejándose caer al pasto, recostado ahí, sintió con sus manos, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, la suavidad del pasto abjo su cuerpo, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco al sentir los rayos de la luz cálida del sol posarse sobre su rostro, ese astro rey por el cual pelearon…- Es hermoso…- susurró.

- No… no puede ser el final…- Ikki era el único que se mantenía de pie.- No así… no.- Lamentablemente en aquel momento, el sol dejó de iluminarlos, pues un aura oscura ya había rodeado toda la mansión.- No…- Ikki ya no podía si quiera mantenerse de pie, y pensar que él que ahora hacía todo esto… era su hermano.- ¡Maldición!- gritó cayendo al pasto de rodillas.- ¡ERES UN MALDITO HADES!- gritó hecho una furia, estallando en cólera. - ¡No te dejaré salirte con la tuya maldito!- El Fénix, el ave de fuego, llenó de ira, encendió su cosmos, se levantó, tomó fuerzas y se puso de pie. Lleno de furia, a sabiendas de lo que le podría pasar, respiró profundo y se adentro a la mansión. Ahora él era el único consiente, Hyoga y Shiryu estaban ya en las mismas condiciones que Seiya y Saori.

El Fénix quería detenerlo pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Lo que menos quería era volver a lastimar a su hermano, nunca se lo perdonaría, y ahora menos lastimarlo así, sin que él pudiera hacer algo por defenderse, así… con sus ojos cerrados, solo un envase, pero al pensar en eso llenó aún más de odio en su corazón.

- Has lastimado a gente inocente.- Cada paso era más difícil, cruzó el vestíbulo.- Te has atrevido a usar a mi hermano como un medio para acabar con la humanidad.- Sus palabras estaban llenas de odio.- ¡ESO NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!- gritó llegando frente a la habitación, abriendo la puerta de un azote, y al ver la escena sintió como comenzaba a flaquear.- No permitiré que acabes con la humanidad…- Pudo susurrar con lágrimas en los ojos, la cabeza baja, reunió todas sus fuerzas y caminó en dirección hacia Shun, al final termino, estando parado a lado de él, a lado de esa cama.

Y… encendiendo su cosmos hacía el infinito, la luz como era, tal como el Fénix, cálido cosmos, lleno de tristeza se dispuso a levantar su puño… y antes de un movimiento, pudo susurrar:

- _Perdóname… Shun…- _Con lágrimas en los ojos dirigió su puño apuntando a su corazón.

Nunca hubiera creído tener que volver a hacerlo, nunca hubiera querido hacerlo, nunca hubiera gustado de haberle lastimado. Él ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, el ahora estaba inconsciente, él ahora no podía hacer nada para defenderse, él simplemente permanecía inmóvil…

Su dulce hermano, dispuesto a entregar su vida por la humanidad… tal como su destino de Andrómeda y sacrificarse por el bien de los demás.

Su puño iba con lo máximo que tenía en de cosmos, concentrado en ese último golpe y no podía ya si quiera pensarlo dos veces. ¿Se dispondría a atacar de nuevo a su hermano? Aquel a quien tanto quiso, aquel a quién tanto amo, aquel a quién tanto cuido…

Pero la elección ya estaba hecha… tenía que hacerlo… tenía…

_-Escucha Shun, en vista de que no quieres cuidarte por ti mismo, me quedaré contigo algunos días en la mansión._

_-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio Ikki?_

_-Claro que sí, se que eres un chico noble y amable, pero a veces puedes llegar a ser igual de terco que Seiya- Shun sonríe._

_-Creo que eso lo saque de ti- Dice con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¡Oye!- le reclama.- Jaja, bueno, puede ser...- Ikki sonríe, en cierta forma le agradaba la idea de pasar más momentos junto a su hermanito.- _Esa fue la última conversación que tuvo con su hermanito. Le había dicho que lo cuidaría ¿Eso estaba haciendo ahora? Se lamentaba de la idea, de qué él mismo se había forzado a ver a Shun solo cuando él corría peligro, por no pasar más tiempo con él... se detiene a pensar ¿por que uno se da cuenta de ello cuando esta a punto de perder a alguien? Todo lo que no le dijo, cuanto lo quería, cuanto la amaba... todo lo que no compartieron con hermanos, todo lo que no hicieron juntos...

Lo único que podía hacer era sentirse culpable, por no darse cuenta, de que ese ser habito en su hermano desde muy pequeño y que siempre ignoró ese hecho.

Su puño se tiñó de color escarlata, la sangre salpicaba entre sus dedos, sentía la calideza de ella en su piel, sentía correr las gotas por sus nudillos… ese... era el rojo perfecto.

- Perdóname…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>¡Próximo capi, final!<p> 


	9. La promesa

**La Promesa **

No había razón aparente para que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera, no la había, simplemente. Sufrir un destino cruel desde prácticamente su nacimiento, aunque jamás hizo daño a nadie, entonces… ¿Por qué merecía esta clase de castigos?

Eso se preguntaba Ikki sobre Shun en esos momentos. La sangre salpico en su rostro, en su pecho y parte de su cuello.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho era algo alto por la presión que el puño de Ikki ejercía sobre él, pero sabía que esto, seguramente le dolía más a Ikki, lo sabía.

Sus ojos se inundaron, simplemente lloraba. Ya estaba harto de no dejarse llorar, y en esta ocasión no se dejaría de la fuerza, se permitiría llorar hasta que su alma se calmara. Ya estaba harto de esta situación, siempre perdiendo a los que más quería, siempre así. Como Esmeralda, como su madre, como Shun.

- Perdóname.- Con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró, bajaron de su rostro, y rosaron las mejillas de él. Le dolía, no podía creerlo, nunca se lo perdonaría… - Shun… yo no quería…- En ese instante sintió como la calidez de su piel lo llenaba, sintió sus manos tomar su puño con cariño, sintió como sus ojos lo miraban con dulzura.

- No tienes por qué pedir perdón.- Escuchar su voz de nuevo fue relajante para él, la sonrisa que él le regalaba en esos momentos lo hizo sentirse bien.- No deberías cargar con este peso.

Ikki jamás se lo perdonaría, pensaba en esos momentos, estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida, pero en ese preciso instante lo observó abrir sus ojos y frenó el golpe de una manera tan rápida.

- Shun…- Al final cayó de rodillas a lado de la cama, comenzó a sollozar en voz baja. Shun lo abrazó sentándose en la cama, Ikki lloraba en su pecho, y él lo miraba con ternura.

- No pasará nada Ikki.- Levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos, nunca había visto a su hermano llorar de esta manera.- Esto no es algo que debes acabar tú, si no yo.

- No quería… volver a lastimarte.- Intentó relajarse, su mirada llena de brillo lo calmó.

- No lo hiciste, nunca lo has hecho y no debes torturarte por algo que no fue tu culpa.- Shun tomó la mano de Ikki que sangraba, el realidad estaba muy lastimada, y delicadamente, limpió la sangre con una manta que se encontraba en un mueble a lado de su cama.

- Shun… ¿al fin pudiste derrotar a Hades?- preguntó Ikki notando que su cosmos había desaparecido, y era reemplazado por el pacifico cosmos de su hermano. Shun suspiró.

- Hades ya no hará daño a nadie.- Le afirmó él sonriendo. Shun notó lo cansado que estaba su hermano, y no sabía en donde estaban los demás.- Ikki ¿Dónde están todos?

- En el jardín… débiles… ya qué.- En ese instante Shun colocó un dedo en su boca, callando lo que estaba por decir y negó con la cabeza.- No es necesario que lo digas.- En ese instante él intentó levantarse de la cama.

- Shun ¿Qué haces? Aún estas muy débil.

- Llévame con los chicos.- Dijo él.- Ellos están peor que yo ahora.- Intentó caminar, se sostuvo primero del mueble que estaba alado de su cama, después comenzó a apoyarse en las paredes, en un paso estuvo a punto de caer, pero Ikki lo detuvo. Dirigió una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar y salieron de la habitación. Cuando salieron al jardín, Ikki sintió como su hermano comenzaba a encender su cosmos, era una energía cálida y pacífica, pero a la vez poderosa. Este llenó por completo la mansión, y prontamente el aura oscura en la estaban sumergidos comenzaba a desaparecer. Los chicos comenzaron a despertar, y no fue hasta que estuvieron del completo despiertos y en mejores condiciones cuando Shun apagó su cosmos, de manera rápida. Cayó al pasto, sudaba y respiraba agitadamente, pues estaba cansado.

- ¡Shun!- Exclamó Seiya al verlo. Se dirigió hacia él corriendo, mientras Ikki lo ayudaba a levantarse.- ¡Estas bien amigo!- Lo abrazó en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, pero de inmediato Ikki lo apartó, pues temía que pudiera hacerle daño por su estado.

- ¡Shun al fin despertaste!- Hyoga, Shiryu y Saori también se dirigieron a él.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Saori al verlo respirar agitadamente.

- Sí Saori, no debes preocuparte.- Le sonrío, Ikki lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.- Es solo que… estoy cansado, pero estoy bien.

- Me alegra amigo.- Hyoga le sonrío.

- ¿Qué pasó con Hades?- desconcertado preguntó Shiryu.

- No debes preocuparte ya por él, ya no puede lastimar a nadie.- Ikki lo ayudó a entrar a la mansión con ayuda de Seiya, abrazándolo entre hombros, se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Por varios minutos Shun intentó convencer a todos los chicos que ya se encontraba bastante bien, pues estuvieron insistentes. Les regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas para hacerlos sentir bien y seguros.

- Shun ¿hay algo que quieras comer? – preguntó Hyoga a su amigo, al notar cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido y que seguramente tendría hambre.

- Muchas gracias Hyoga, en realidad sí, pero primero prefiero tomar un baño en mi habitación.- Se levantó del sofá apoyándose con su respaldo.

- Te ayudaré.- Ikki lo ayudó a subir las escaleras, preparó el agua para su hermano, la verdad era que aunque su mano aún le dolía no importaba lo que fuera ayudaría a Shun en lo que sea. Ahora, simplemente no quería dejarlo.

- Ikki será mejor que vayas a curar tu mano, yo estaré bien.- Shun le sonrió.

- ¿No quieres que te ayude?

- No soy tan débil como crees, además…- Shun se sonrosó.

- Ah, comprendo, ahora eres más grande y más tímido.

- Bueno…

- Shun ¿no recuerdas quién te bañaba? ¿Y quién te cambiaba los pañales?- Sonrió divertido.

- Lo sé, pero, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que puedo llegar a la tina solo.- Le regresó la sonrisa.

- De acuerdo.- Ikki salió de su habitación, Shun se adentró en el baño de la misma, se desvistió con cuidado y lentamente, pues aún estaba débil. Cuando terminó se introdujo en la tina de baño, sintió un enorme dolor en el costado izquierdo, miró ahí, la razón por la cual no quería que Ikki lo ayudase. Pensaba en como debió haber sido para Ikki cuidarlo cuando pequeño, su hermano, siempre fue así… no quería pensar en cómo sería su reacción cuando viera lo que estaba por suceder. Pero no tenía otra opción.

- Debo darme prisa.- Suspiró. La verdad era que confiaba en Ikki, no se avergonzaría de nada, eran hermanos, pero no quería que él supiera. Por ahora.

Recargó su cabeza en el borde de la tina, se dejó descansar por un momento, cerró los ojos, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas… la situación.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Claro que sí.

- Pero…

- No debes preocuparte de ello ¿de acuerdo?- sonrío.- Te ayudaré, es una promesa.

Después de haberse aseado, tomó una bata que se encontraba colgada en el baño, se la colocó, cubriendo su cuerpo, y esa parte oscura en su costado. Se miró al espejo, y sintió como miradas le invadían. Su piel comenzaba a mostrarse pálida. Debía apresurarse.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Shiryu preparaba ansioso la comida junto a Hyoga, Seiya ayudaba poner los platos y Saori revisaba las heridas en el puño de Ikki en el baño.

- Ikki… ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Saori mientras lo curaba.

- No es algo de lo que pueda quejarme, el dolor está pasando.- Respondió.

- No me refiero a las heridas en tu mano.- Saori lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Shun es tu hermano, y aunque no lo creas cada uno de ustedes me preocupa.- Afirmó segura de sus palabras.- Notó que estas inseguro aún ¿Sucede algo?

- No es nada.- Suspiró. Saori lo miró con enojo, sabía que algo andaba mal.- Es solo que Shun nunca ha sabido mentir.- Dijo al fin.

- Quieres decir que…- Saori se preocupó.

- No lo sé… puede ser que me equivoque, espero que sea así.- Ikki miró su mano, en el fondo, sabía que no podría haberlo hecho, aún cuando él no hubiera despertado.

La comida ya estaba lista, ahora todos sonreían, verlo despertar valió la pena. Aún que aún se preguntaban como fue el que Shun venció a Hades, ya que solo recibieron por parte de él un "No quiero hablar de ello ahora" no importaba, puesto que él, al parecer, ya estaba bien.

Saori notó que Shun no bajaba, así que fue a verlo a su habitación, tocó la puerta, pero no respondió. Se preocupó y la abrió, entró, Shun estaba sentado en su cama, con la bata lo único que traía puesto, sobre su piel húmeda, cabellos mojados.

- ¿Sucede algo Shun?- su mirada estaba perdida. Después de unos segundos, sonrió, profundamente respiró, cerró los ojos. Se mantuvo así por un tiempo.

- No te preocupes Saori, estoy bien.- Volteó su vista a ella.- Ahora bajo, solo, deja que me vista ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro… te estamos esperando.- Cerró la puerta. Lo dejo en la privacidad de su habitación. Se llevó una mano al costado, el dolor comenzaba a ser más intenso. Se vistió, se cepillo el cabello y después bajo.

Cuando llegó al comedor, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahí estaban sus amigos, que siempre lo han acompañado, ahí estaban ellos, quienes no lo abandonaron, ahí estaban ellos, sus hermanos.

- ¡Ven Shun! ¡Siéntate!- Le ofreció Shiryu una silla a su lado.- Seguro tienes hambre.

- Gracias Shiryu, sí, tengo mucha hambre.- Observó los platillos ahí servidos. Comió.

Junto a ellos conversón, no pudieron evitar el tema, lo que acababa de pasar era sumamente extraño, pero Shun no quería hablar de ello, y los convenció de que sería un tema para después. Estaba cansado. Hablaron, comieron, rieron, el tiempo pasó, se sintieron bien con su presencia, pues no recordaban cuando había sido la última vez que compartieron un momento juntos, sin necesidad de guerras, de secuestro o nuevos enemigos. Lo extrañaban.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Seiya lavó los platos junto a Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu conversaron, en un instante Shun se apresuró a hablar con Saori, cuando todos estaban distraídos.

- Saori, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

- ¿Un lugar?- preguntó confundida.- Estas muy débil para salir…

- No te preocupes, además, quiero respirar aire fresco, y no quiero preocuparlos a ellos.- Señaló Shun a Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya.- Por eso quiero que me acompañes.- Sonrió.- No tardaré.

- Claro Shun.- También sonrió.- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó curiosa.

- A un lugar… pronto verás.- La tomó de la mano.- Ven.- Avisaron su salida y su pronta llegada a los chicos, claro que con preocupación de ellos, Shun actuaba algo extraño.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, Shun tomó a Saori de la mano y la encaminó al centro comercial, al mismo donde días antes habían acudido a comprar las medicinas de Seiya. Llegaron a la misma tienda de artesanías en la cual tuvieron aquel incidente. Shun miró de nuevo el mostrador, aquella pintura seguía ahí.

Su mirada se volvió a perder en el lienzo, y los tenues colores de la pintura. Cada delicada pincelada dándole forma al ángel ahí representado. Cubierto de telas blancas, su belleza en los cabellos. No dejó de mirar. Y más aún, la mirada de aquel ángel, se perdía en ella.

Saori al notar que Shun seguía observando con tanta atención, decidió intervenir, pues temía que pasará de nuevo aquel incidente.

- ¿Shun?- preguntó, pero no respondía.- ¿Shun? ¿Sucede algo?- Lo tomó de hombro y comenzó a mecerlo un poco.- ¿Shun?

- Tranquilízate Saori.- Sonrió divertido, volteando la mirada hacia ella.- No sucede nada.- Ella suspiró.

- Disculpa, creo que estoy algo paranoica.- Sonrió ella también. Shun volvió de nuevo la vista al lienzo.

- ¿Sabes?- preguntó el sonriendo.- Creí que eran falsos…- Mencionó mirando la pintura calmadamente.

- ¿Falsos?- preguntó Saori, y recordó, eso fue lo que gritó la vez anterior.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Observa.- Shun toma de la mano a Saori y la atrae hacía él, la abraza de la espalda con cariño, y le susurra al oído.- Mira con atención.- y señala la pintura.- Es hermosa ¿no?- Saori observa la pintura, el ángel ascendiendo al cielo, los destellos de luz en su rostro, sus cabellos largos y rizados color miel, la sonrisa en su rostro, la belleza en su mirada.- ¿Qué sientes al verla?- preguntó Shun mirándola al igual que Saori.

- Yo… siento…- Su mirada también se pierde entre los trazos del lienzo, le irradian tranquilidad, la siente calmada, su alma se apacigua, y por un momento, olvida todo lo que sucede a su alrrededor.- Es hermosa…- termina susurrando.

- Creí que eran falsos, creí que los colores eran falsos, me habían dicho que son incapaces de hacer insensibles a los humanos.- Sonrió cálidamente.- Ya que son solo una ilusión, un efecto provocado por la luz… y que son muy limitados… pero no es así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Saori voltea la mirada hacía Shun.

- Sí los colores fueran falsos, no podría apreciar la pintura tal y como es de hermosa, los colores verdaderos son los que mis ojos pueden apreciar, sí fueran falsos, no sentiría nada al apreciar esta pintura…-La miró a los ojos.- Los colores no son falsos y además…-Sonrió.- A mí me gustan mucho.

- A mi también…

- Acompáñame – Shun tomó su mano y se introdujeron dentro de aquella tienda.

- ¡Buenos días señor!- Saludó alegremente Shun.

- ¡Buenos días!- respondió el sujeto que se encontraba atendiendo la tienda.- ¿Ustedes no son los mismos que el otro día…?- preguntó mirándolos bien.

- Sí, claro.- Shun sonrió.- Quería pedir disculpas por ello.

- No hay por qué disculparse.- Le sonrió.- Los incidentes ocurren.- Saori notó que la actitud del encargado ahora era más relajada que la última vez que estuvo ahí, tal vez la alegría que Shun sentía la transmitía consigo.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle joven?

- Bueno, me gustaría saber si usted vende...-Shun comenzó a hablar con el encargado de la tienda, se mostro muy impaciente, el sujeto sonrió, y efectivamente lo atención, hizo algunas compras y después se fueron de ahí.

- Llegamos.- Avisó Saori a los chicos al entrar en la mansión.

- Que bien.- Respondió Hyoga, los cuatro estaban sentados en la sala.- ¿A dónde fueron?

- Al centro comercial.- Respondió Shun, cargando una enorme bolsa de plástico negra, en donde traía todas sus compras.

- ¿Shun que traes ahí?- preguntó admirado Shiryu al notar lo enorme que era aquella bolsa, él sonrió divertido.

- Seiya podrías ayudarme con esto.- Pidió Shun señalando su bolsa.- Quiero subirla a mi habitación.

- Claro amigo.- Seiya tomó la bolsa, notó que no estaba pesada, pero pensó que Shun aún seguía débil, por lo cual él no podía solo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Shun cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Seiya al verlo cerrar la habitación, Shun sonrió.

- Quiero que me ayudes en algo.

- ¿Ayuda? ¿En qué?

- Sientate ahí.- Señaló Shun una silla de la habitación.

- ¿para qué?- preguntó Seiya mientras se sentaba.

- Ahora verás.- Shun sacó de la bolsa, un tripié, y lo desdobló, después de ello, sacó un lienzo y lo colocó sobre él.- Quiero retratarte.- Dijo al fin.

- ¿A mí?- preguntó Seiya confundido.

- Sí, a ti, te lo prometí hace mucho.- Sonrió, y de la bolsa, saco también un estuche de pinturas, pinceles y un godete, coloca un mesita a su lado. Ahí varios frascos con diferentes pinturas y pinceles de diferentes tamaños, largos y anchos, las cerdas también son más extensas en algunos, pequeñas en otras.

- ¿Me lo prometiste?- pregunta aún más confundido.- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace ya… mucho.- Lo mira.- Ahora por favor, quédate quieto.

- Claro…- Pero Seiya aún sigue confundido.- ¿Cómo quieres que me siente?- preguntó.

- Como más te sientas cómodo.- le respondió sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, tu lo dijiste.- Seiya sonríe y sube sus pies a la silla, sentándose en posición de loto, Shun lo mira curiosamente.- ¿Qué?- pregunta Seiya.- Tú dijiste que como me sintiera cómodo.- Esto provoca una pequeña carcajada por parte de Shun.

- De acuerdo, pero solo no te muevas.- Coloca una silla tras él, se sienta en ella y frente a él, el lienzo esta listo.

- No sabía que supieras pintar esta clase de cuadros.- Mencionó Seiya intentando quedarse quieto.

- Ni yo…- Shun suspira, espera hacerlo bien.

- Tranquilízate, no pasara nada.- Le dice, para hacerlo sentir relajado.

- Espero no arruinarlo.- Responde él.

- No lo harás.

Respirando profundamente, cree oír su voz, cree estar ahí de nuevo, cierra los ojos por un momento, sus cabellos se revuelven un poco por el aire que entra a través de la venta, siente la frescura en él. Después de ello, abre los ojos, mira bien a Seiya, comienza a pintar.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?- preguntó Ikki, dándose cuenta de que Seiya y Shun ya tardaron de bajar de la habitación del anteriormente nombrado.

- Tranquilízate Ikki, Saori se sienta con él en el sofá.- Deja que hagan lo que quieran.

- Yo como que quiero ver la televisión.- Sonríe Hyoga, mientras él se sienta en el piso y enciende la misma. En otro sofá, Shiryu sonríe mientras hojea un libro. Después de ello, las voces de la televisión de hacen presentes, un suspiró se extendió de él.

_- ¡A… a… achu!- el castaño estornuda, para molestia del rubio que lo acompaña._

_- ¡Oye Tenma ya no te muevas!- Exclama él, mirando por un lado del lienzo._

_- Eso es imposible.- Se excusa el castaño. _

_- Quédate quieto… por que quizás sea la última vez que pueda pintarte…- El chico rubio, mira tristemente sus pinturas, revolviendo con el pincel en el godete._

_- No te preocupes.- Exclama el enérgicamente, con sonrisa en su rostro.- Como un caballero de Athena._

- Tenma…-Susurra él.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunta Seiya, al notar la mirada extraña de su hermano.

- No.- Se asoma por uno de los bordes del lienzo.- Seiya…- Aprecia su rostro, con algo de estupefacción en su mirada. Después de ello, mira de nuevo el lienzo, ahí todo comienza a tomar forma, mezcla los colores con su pincel, observa cada trazo, no podía creerlo, pero era hermoso, le gustaría poder hacer algo así, sabe que sin su ayuda, no podría crear una obra tan hermosa. Pinta su piel morena, mezcla los colores en el godete, llega a buenas tonalidades, y su cabellos castaños, ahora los tonos, la luz también debe ser importante.

No recordaba lo bien que se sentía, con cada pintada, con cada pincelada, cada tranzo, sentía de nuevo aquellas sensaciones, que hace siglos no experimentaba. Ahora su pecho, delinear bien la camisa blanca que traía puesta, no debe olvidar cada detalle. Sonríe divertido, le encanta hacer esto. Los otros también lo aprecien, a sus ojos es simplemente hermoso. También el fondo, los muebles, las sillas, las paredes, la habitación es mucho más llena que la vez pasada, llena de cosas, ahora la vida en este mundo es diferente, pero la admira.

Lo disfruta tanto, pero llega a un punto, se detiene en seco, su sonrisa del rostro se borra. Baja el pincel, por un momento se detiene.

- _No lo entiendo ¿porque si eras tan gentil y bondadoso?- _Aún recuerda como sus ojos lo miraban con incomprensión._- Éramos hermanos, siempre juntos…-_Se acercaba, cada paso, hacía él._- Tú eres… ¡Maldito eres Hades!- _Cerro los ojos rápidamente el recordar esas palabras, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- ¿Sucede algo Shun?- Seiya intentó levantarse de su asiento cuando lo vio así, pero…

- ¡No!- cortó el rápidamente.- No te muevas, debo… debo terminar.- Sus ojos se cubrieron por sus hebras verdes, su mirada era baja, pero se dio fuerzas a sí mismo.- Debo terminar… ya falta poco…- Seiya lo miro con incomprensión, se sentó nuevamente. No comprendía que era lo que sucedía con él, su rostro se mostraba pálido.

Shun se llevó una mano al costado, sus fuerzas ya estaba por debilitarse, pero aún no terminaba, no podía darse por vencido.

Levantó el rostro, miró el cuadro, ahí, lo único que faltaba… eran sus ojos… Había creído que el rojo verdadero… el rojo perfecto… la sangre se representaba con ese rojo… Tanto tiempo estuvo buscándolo, por ello nunca pudo acabar con la pintura, e inclusive la arruino, tachándola con ese rojo, en aquella ocasión, no se permitirá arruinarlo de nuevo. Observo su godete, ahora ¿Cómo representaría aquel rojo tan precioso que irradiaban los hermosos y cristalinos iris de su amigo? No importaba como, pero lo haría. Miró el pincel, su dedo, miró con atención, observó…

- ¡¿Shun qué haces?- preguntó alarmado Seiya al ver como su hermano mordía fuertemente el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

- Sí este es el rojo digno de tus ojos, no se lo arrebataré a nadie más, no lo haré.- Dirigió su dedo sangrante hacía el lienzo, y con este mismo comenzó a delinear, poco a poco las iris de su amigo.

- Mis ojos no son rojos.- Seiya no comprendía porque hacía esto.- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

- Tus ojos son castaños pero… cuando la luz los ilumina, se vuelven un rojo tan precioso como el ocaso, en esta ocasión no lo arruinaré.- Se asomó de nuevo por un extremo del lienzo.- Termine.- Sonriente hacía Seiya.

- ¿Terminaste?

- Así es, ya esta, listo.- Se levantó de su asiento y con una venda envolvió su dedo.- Al fin, la promesa, ah sido cumplida.- Susurró lleno de satisfacción. Y sin decir nada, salió de la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron al ver ante los suyos dos profundas iris azules.

- Sa…Sasha.- Observó su rostro.- Digo, Saori.

- Shun… ¿sucede algo?- él de inmediato la abrazó.

- Te extrañe…- le susurró al oído.

- Yo venía… a ver sí no sucedía nada… ya habían estado aquí por dos horas y…- Ella sintió como él la abrazaba con más fuerza.

- Tranquilízate, no sucede nada…- Ella comenzó a rodearlo con sus brazos, respondiendo a ese dulce gesto.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los caballeros dorados?- preguntó separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- Claro que sí Shun, no podría olvidarlo…- respondió confundida.

- Fuiste fuerte.- Sonrió.- mostraste que eres fuerte, prométeme que siempre será así.- La mirada que le dedicaba estaba llena de dulzura.

- Sí… no entiendo porque… tú…

- Solo promételo.

- Sí Shun, lo haré.- Ante esto el cerró los ojos, y se fue por el pasillo, dejando a una Saori confundida, ella observó a dentro de la habitación, el rostro de Seiya al observar el lienzo, su rostro estaba por completo…

Shun caminó y bajo, cuando no estaba a la vista de Saori, entró a su habitación, a la habitación de ella. Sigilosamente, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido. Comenzó a buscar, por los muebles y cajones de la habitación.

- No es necesario que lo hagas.- Le susurró.

- No deberían preocuparse, ni tú, ni ninguno de ustedes.- Sonrió tranquilamente, pero en ese instante cayó. Se sentía mal, sus fuerzas, no sabía cuánto podría soportar. Se levantó apoyándose de un mueble, y miró encima del tocador de ella, lo que tanto buscaba.- Además… no quiero que ellos estén en peligro.- Tomó lo que en el tocador tanto buscaba y lo abrió.

Después de unos segundo bajo, aún tenía en objeto en una de sus manos, la cerro y camino, se dirigió a la sala, observó a y a su hermano sentado, observando la televisión, Hyoga hacía lo mismo, Shiryu leía pacíficamente, los observó, por un segundo, sonrió.

- ¡Ahí estas!- Exclamó Ikki cuando lo vio.- Me tenías preocupado, Shun, ¿Qué tanto hacías con Seiya?

- Nada, solo pintar.- Sonrío y se sentó junto a su hermano, suspiró, y se recargó, comenzó a recostarse en el sillón, uso una mano de almohada y termino por recargar su cabeza en las piernas de Ikki.- Te amo Ikki.- Él sonrió al escuchar esa frase, tanta belleza en tan pocas palabras.

- Yo también amo Shun.

- Estoy cansado Nii-san…- Susurró, apenas audible.- Quiero dormir…- Una de las manos de Shun colgada por el borde del sofá.

- Entonces duerme hermanito…- Ikki comenzó a revolver sus cabellos con ternura, al ver a sí de tranquilo después de tantos días de intranquilidad. Shun prontamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, un último pensamiento abarcó su mente en aquellos instantes…

- _"Suicidio… desde tiempos inmemorables, desde tiempos mitológicos, donde el ser humano apenas había aprendido a pensar, a razonar, a comprender que era lo que estaba bien y mal, esta palabra ya era considerada blasfemia y sigue siendo así hasta hoy, ya que atentas contra lo más preciado que los dioses te han dado: la vida. _

_Pero… ¿Qué no se comete suicidio todos los días? Porque nunca se sabe cuando una desgracia podría ocurrir y más sin embargo cada día salimos y nos enfrentamos con el mundo, sabiendo que cualquier cosa podría pasar y hacernos daño. El suicido es mal visto, sin importar las razones que nos acarrean a hacerlo, pero prefiero quitarme la vida, antes de saber que si mi hermano lo hubiera hecho, el dolor tardaría en salir de su alma._

_Se dice que el suicidio está lleno de egoísmo y cobardía, pero… ¿Cuál fue el egoísmo de Athena cuando decidió quitarse la vida con esa daga enfrente de Saga? Shaka también lo hizo, Los caballeros dorados lo hicieron así, en frente del muro de los lamentos ¿Cuál fue su cobardía? Ellos no la tenían, más bien fueron capaces de cambiar su destino, fueron fuertes y sé que lo harán, mis amigos, prácticamente estaban tratando de suicidarse, al aceptar quedarse conmigo a pesar de la situación y no abandonarme, por esa razón yo no los abandonaré a ellos. La vida está llena de batallas que tarde o temprano uno tendrá que afrontar, en ellas el ser humano comete errores, a los cuales se les llama pecado, y los dioses quieren que nosotros paguemos por cada uno de esos errores… pero ¿Qué acaso esos errores no pueden traernos felicidad? ¿A caso esos errores no nos dejan valiosas enseñanzas, para ser mejores? ¿Acaso esos errores no nos enseñan lo hermoso que se siente el perdonar y el ser perdonado? La perfección esta en aceptar esos errores… más no en no cometerlos._

_Después de todo… los dioses también han pecado"-_

Hyoga estaba sentado en el suelo, se percató, que un frasco caía, de la mano de Shun, que colgaba del borde del sillón, la levantó, estaba vacía.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ikki cuando la vio. Hyoga no lo sabía.

- Son las medicinas de Seiya.- Respondió Saori desde la entrada, con lágrimas en los ojos, traída otras cuatro botellas vacías en sus manos.- Están todas vacías.- Susurró débilmente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ikki lleno de estupefacción, entonces comenzó a llamar a Shun, pero él no respondía, comenzó a mecerlo, pero no decía nada.- ¡Shun! ¡Despierta!

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shiryu dejando de hojear su libro, se levantó de su sofá, Hyoga también se levantó.

- Shun no responde…- Susurra Hyoga. Y ambos bajan la mirada.

- ¿Por eso me hiciste prometer? ¿No es así?- La voz apenas audible de Saori desde la entrada de la sala, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos al fin se dejaron cerrar, para que las gotas cristalinas fluyeran libres.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shun, Seiya seguía ahí, de pie, enfrente de aquel lienzo, su rostro estaba por completo lleno de nostalgia, al ver el hermoso cuadro, al verse ahí plasmado, cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sollozó, lloró, escuchó, los gritos desesperados de Ikki llamando a Shun. Pero él nunca respondió, no lo hacía…

_- Termine.- Finalizó Alone, dejando descansar el pincel en el tripié. _

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Es que, yo quería pintar el rojo de tus ojos pero no puedo._

_- ¿Mis ojos son rojos?- preguntó intrigado el pequeño castaño.- ¡Oye yo no soy ningún conejo!- Exclamó con un leve sonrojo y algo de molestia. El pequeño rubio cerró los ojos azules, sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

_- No es eso, es que, cuando la luz del sol o la de una fogata ilumina tus ojos castaños, brillan distinto, brillan con mucha fuerza… pero… por ahora no puedo recrear ese color… cuando seas un caballero y regreses continuare la pintura, juro qué seré el mejor pintor de mundo cuando vuelvas.- Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas rosadas.- Por eso…- Su castaño amigo acaricio su cabeza, le sonrió, para que el se calmara._

_- Ya… es una promesa…_

- Una promesa…- Susurró Seiya.

_El joven esperaba a fuera tranquilamente, hasta que escuchó el abrir de la puerta, volteo, miró a su pequeño amigo salir de la pequeña casa._

_- Vámonos Dohko.- Se dirigió hacia él._

_- ¿Pudieron terminar la pintura Tenma?_

_- No, pera la terminaremos después.- El joven Dohko se respingó un poco al ver a su amigo rubio salir también, al mirar sus ojos…_

_- ¿Está pasando algo?- preguntó Alone al notar su mirada sobre él._

_- Ah… no… nada, perdón, lo que pasa es que tus ojos llamaron mi atención.. Aone lo miró.- Llegó el momento Tenma, vamos al santuario.- El joven dio vuelta para seguir su camino, y Tenma lo siguió. Se detuvo y sonrió, volteo el rostro, la mirada a su amigo._

_- Por favor no olvides la promesa… ¿Sí Alone?- le dijo esa última vez, y él chico rubio, sonrió y levantó su mano en despedida, y mientras lo observaba irse, un último pensamiento en su mente, una pregunta, la cual sabía que el "sí" era su respuesta._

_- "Tenma… seremos amigos… para toda la vida ¿verdad?"_


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

- ¡Vamos pequeño! ¡Tú puedes!- Exclamó la chica rubia sosteniéndolo por atrás del asiento.

- No… no puedo mami…- Titubeante contestó.

- Sí puedes, no debes temer.

- Pero me caeré.- Dijo mirando hacía el suelo.

- Sí, sí lo harás.- Ella lo miró fijamente.- Pero aquí, lo que importa es que pierdas el temor al dolor, porque, la primera vez siempre caeremos.- Le sonrió cálidamente.- Además, sí tú piensas que te caerás, así lo harás, sí piensas que no caerás no lo harás.

- Pero…

- ¡Vamos! Además recuerda que tu papi te espera del otro lado, el te sostendrá si tienes miedo.

- De…de acuerdo…- El pequeño tragó saliva, colocó un pie en el pedal, se aferro muy fuertemente del manubrio, su madre comenzó a caminar sosteniendo su asiento, impulsando la bicicleta, y después de unos pasos lo soltó.

- ¡Pedalea rápido!- le gritó mientras lo veía en la bicicleta. En pequeño niño de cinco años subió el otro pie al pedal y con torpeza comenzó a andar en la bicicleta, que sus padres ese día, le habían regalado.

- ¡Papi!- Exclamó contento cuando pudo llegar con el hombre que lo esperaba del otro lado del patio de su casa.

- ¡Pequeño!- Lo abrazó cuando llegó a él.- ¿Ves que si pudiste?

- Sí papi, tenía mucho miedo, pero mi mami me dijo que tú me sostendrías sí me caía.

- Claro que sí pequeño, yo siempre estaré ahí, cuando tú me necesites.- Le sonrío.

- ¡Y es hora que el chico del cumpleaños apague las velitas!- Exclamó la chica rubia llegando con ellos dos.

- ¿Ya está listo el pastel June?- preguntó el peli verde mientras cargaba a su pequeño haciéndole caballito.

- Así es, ya está listo Shun.- Y los tres entraron dentro de la pequeña casa en donde vivían.

- ¿Te gustó tu regalo pequeño?- preguntó Shun mientras lo bajaba.

- ¡Es el mejor regalo de todos papi!- Exclamó contentó.- Siempre había querido una bicicleta ¡Y ya se andar en ella!- Afirmó enérgicamente el pequeño rubio.

- Bueno, ya tienes cinco años y tu mami y yo pensamos que ya tenías edad para tener una.- Le revolvió los cabellos y los tres se sentaron en la mesa para degustar los alimentos.

Ya en la noche, un joven peli verde batallaba con un pequeño travieso, intentando cambiarlo para dormir.

- ¡Haber pequeño ya es hora de dormir!

- ¡Pero no quiero!- Negaba dando saltos en su cama.

- Mira, si te vas a dormir te contare un secretito… ¿sí?

- ¡¿Un secreto?- preguntó entre sorprendido e intrigado el niño.

- Así es.- Respondió con un tono divertido y susurrante.- Pero que tu mami no sepa que te lo dije ¿De acuerdo?- le guiñó un ojo divertido. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, y Shun se sentó con él en la cama y el niño dejo de saltar y prestó total atención. Shun susurró en su oreja.- Tu tío Ikki vendrá a visitarte mañana.

- ¡El tío Ikki vendrá a…!

- ¡Shhhh!- Lo calló de inmediato Shun.

- A sí.- El pequeño le guiñó el ojo tapando su boquita con su mano.

- ¿Qué tanto traman ustedes dos?- preguntó la chica rubia desde la entrada.

- ¡Mami!- Exclamó el pequeño sorprendido.

- Shun… ¿No le habrás contado lo de Ikki o sí?- preguntó June con tono acusador a su marido.

- Eh… bueno… es que…- Ella negó divertida.

- Se suponía que era una sorpresa.- El peli verde sonrió rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

- Bueno, yo venía a avisarles a ustedes que tiene visitas.- June asomó su cabeza por la entrada.- Puedes pasar Seiya.

- ¡El tío Seiya está de visita!- Exclamó contento el pequeño.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi sobrino favorito?- Interrogó con un tono divertido el castaño, entrando a la habitación del pequeño.

- ¡Aquí!- Le respondió el pequeño levantando sus brazos, para que Seiya lo cargara, y después de eso comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire. Cuando terminaron lo volvió a dejar en la cama.

- Que gusto verte Seiya.- Saludó alegremente Shun.

- Lo mimo digo amigo.- Y ambos se abrazan fraternalmente.

- Los dejaré para que puedan hablar entre hombres.- Sonríe June y sale de la habitación.

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- pregunta Shun.

- Bueno, ¿que no puedo visitar a mi sobrino favorito el día de su cumpleaños?

- Pero la fiesta es mañana…- Le susurra Shun en forma de secreto.

- Lo sé, pero el día es hoy, y por eso ¡le he traído un regalo de cumpleaños!- Dice Seiya mientras saca una pequeña caja de su mochila.

- ¡Un regalo!- Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una caja envuelta por Seiya.

- Así es pequeño, ábrelo.- Le dijo Seiya mientras se lo entregaba, el pequeño rápidamente lo abrió.

- ¡Un estuche de pinturas!- Exclamó contento.- ¡Me encanta!

- Sabía que te gustaría.- Sonrió Seiya.

- ¡Muchas gracias tío Seiya!- El pequeño lo abrazo.

- De nada pequeño, además sabría que eso le gustaría a mi sobrino favorito.

- Creí que tu sobrino favorito era mi primo Ryuho- Mencionó el pequeño con sonrisa pilla.

- Los dos son mis favoritos.- Sonrió Seiya. Shun sonreía divertido cuando de pronto se llevó una mano al corazón, cayó al suelo.

- ¡Papi!

- ¡¿Estás bien?- Seiya lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Sí… estoy bien, no deberías preocuparte.- Le sonrió y Seiya lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama del pequeño, quién lo abrazó de inmediato.

- No te preocupes hijo, estoy bien.- Lo abrazó sonriendo.- Sabes que algunas veces papi se siente agotado, pero no es nada malo.

- Sí, y todo eso gracias a ese maldito.- Mencionó Seiya con enojo.

- No lo llames así.- Shun intentó convencerlo.

- ¡¿Qué?¡- Interrogó Seiya sorprendido.- Shun, sabes que si no hubiera sido por Hades tu no tendrías problemas de salud ahora.

- Seiya, eso es algo que quedo en el pasado ¿de acuerdo? Lo importante es que ahora tenemos vida.- Shun le sonrío mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su hijo.

- Aún no comprendo cómo a pesar de todo el daño que te hizo sigues y finges como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- No solo me hizo daño a mi ¿sabes?- Shun lo miró.- Pero… todos merecen ser perdonados ¿no crees?- Sonrió.

- Sí, pero cuando se arrepienten de lo que hacen, dudo mucho que Hades se haya arrepentido de todos los problemas que causo.

- Yo no diría eso…- Susurró, recordando…

"_Aquel que entre debe abandonar toda esperanza"- Leyó un confuso chico de cabellos castaños a la entrada de aquel mundo infernal._

_- Hemos llegado al inframundo.- Susurró Shun, y para todos ellos, aquel mundo les era muy familiar._

_- Los estaba esperando.- Mencionó en la entrada un sujeto alto y de cabellos rizados, vistiendo una túnica blanca._

_- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó uno de ellos._

_- Yo seré su guía…- Les extendió la mano.- Acompáñenme.- La energía que irradiaba les traía paz y tranquilidad, no era malvada, por lo cual ellos no dudaron en seguirlo. En el camino no se fijaron en nada, solamente miraron al sujeto que los guiaba, al final llegaron a un lugar hermoso, lleno de flores y bellezas, mariposas y hermosa vegetación._

_- Los Campos Elíseos…- Susurró admirado Shun._

_- Aquí es donde permanecerán.- Mencionó el sujeto._

_- ¿Aquí?- preguntó admirado uno de ellos y su acompañante asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Es hermoso!_

_- ¡Mira!- Exclamó contento uno de ellos.- ¡Que bella flor!- Se agachó un poco para poder apreciarla mejor._

_- Es muy lindo este lugar.- Otro de ellos sonrío.- ¡Que lindas mariposas!- quedo admirado al ver sus diferentes colores, y maravillosas formas. Prontamente todos ellos comenzaron a jugar divertidos en aquel lugar._

_- ¡Ven a jugar Shun!- Le invitó Alone mientras era perseguido por uno de ellos. Shun le sonrió cálidamente._

_- Con que los dioses también han pecado…- Mencionó el sujeto que los guío, colocándose a su lado, Shun volteo la mirada hacía él.- Me gustaría saber de dónde proviene este pensamiento.- El sujeto volteo la mirada a él._

_- Los dioses también han pecado…- Repitió más para sí mismo.- Ellos siempre fueron el modelo de perfección, pero… sí fuera así ¿Por qué se esmeran tanto en destruir a la humanidad, sí fueron ellos quienes la crearon?- preguntó para sorpresa del sujeto que lo acompañaba y quién no dijo nada.- Hemos peleado contra dioses, protegiendo a la tierra, y los dioses se excusan de que la tierra se ha llenado de sufrimiento y odio, cuando en verdad son los mismo dioses los que también poseen esos sentimientos.- Shun volteo la mirada a los chicos que jugaban divertidos en el pasto y entre las flores.- Hades dijo que el sentimiento del amor era solo un sentimiento que los humanos crearon para engañar a Athena, pero sin ese sentimiento, el odio es lo único que nos queda, si los dioses no tienen amor, entonces están llenos de odio, y el odio los ciega y los hace cometer errores, al igual que nosotros los humanos. Pero lamentablemente su poder divino llega más allá, y también ciega todo sentimiento que hay en ellos. El poder que se le fue concedido a los dioses, no es para los dioses, sí no para ayudar a los demás. Pero en vez de ayudar, lo único que quieren, es acabar con la humanidad ya que los humanos no los veneran como según ellos es debido. Sí ellos fueran perfectos, entonces no se esmerarían en que los humanos pagaran por sus pecados, más bien intentarían purificar sus almas, porque todo aquel que es perfecto, sabe aceptar errores, y más que nada… perdonar… tal vez esa es la razón por la que los humanos ya no veneran a los dioses… porque ellos no conocen el sentimiento del amor… solo son ególatras consigo mismos…_

_Su acompañante se apartó de su lado, y se dirigió con ellos, les habló, Shun no logró escuchar lo que les decía, pero observó las miradas de todos ellos. Prontamente observo que Alone se acercaba a él._

_- Shun… ese sujeto dice… que debemos beber las aguas del río que está a nuestro lado.- Escuchando el murmullo del agua correr a su lado, miró a su lado el río Lete._

_- Es hora de olvidar Alone…- Le sonrío Shun._

_- Eso significa, que cuando beba sus aguas… ¿ya no te reconoceré?- Shun negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, y de pronto, recibió un gran abrazo por parte de Alone.- Muchas gracias por ayudarme… por ayudarnos…_

_- Les prometí que los ayudaría a salir…- Lo abrazó también._

_- Gracias a ti pude cumplir mi promesa._

_- Ya es hora Alone… debes ir…- Le dijo separándose de él, y le sonrío cálidamente._

_- ¿Volveremos a vernos?- le preguntó esperanzado. Shun lo miró con ternura. Después de ello, el fue conducido por aquel sujeto, hacía las orillas, para beber el agua del Lete._

_- Es hora de que olviden…- Mencionó Shun, observando a cada uno de ellos, con ojos puros, miradas hermosas, su verdadera apariencia, uno de ellos tenía cabellos castaños, otros dos eran rubios, otro tenía cabellos azulados…_

_- Es tu turno.- Le dijo aquel sujeto._

_- ¿Mi turno? ¿Yo también debería beber de esas aguas?- Preguntó Shun confundido._

_- Has matado a mucha gente, te atreviste a atentar contra tu propia vida, y además has desafiado a los dioses como nadie lo ha hecho al llamarlos pecadores, así que…- Negó con la cabeza._

_- No sé a cual prisión del inframundo me lleven todos esos errores, pero lo aceptare.- Afirmó sonriente._

_- Yo no solo soy guía de las almas que llegan al inframundo, también soy mensajero de los dioses, y uno de ellos te envía un mensaje.- Shun lo miró intrigado.- Solo te envía las gracias.- Terminó por decir y él al escuchar esto, sonrío cálidamente._

_- Durante mucho tiempo, perdió todas las guerras santas contra Athena, el odio y el orgullo llenó su corazón, que inclusive también fue cegado por él, hasta el punto de llegar a creer lo que el mismo les decía a todos ellos.- Acotó Shun mirando a los chicos a las orillas del río.- Que la muerte era salvación, él mismo llego a creer esa mentira, por esa razón, aún estando débil se empeñó en acabar con la humanidad a pesar de que esta guerra santa ya había terminado… y por esa razón tampoco los quería dejar ir… los guardó consigo, ya que sus corazones lograron llenarlo, y, por esa razón los mantuvo a salvo, lo que creyó él, y no los dejó ir… en el momento que vi retratado aquel ángel en aquella pintura lo supe… el es un dios, y a pedido perdón… a pesar de su orgullo, a podido aceptar su error…- Shun miró cálidamente a todos aquellos que ya habían bebido las aguas del río Lete._

_- Aún no es tiempo para que tú bebas de ellas. _

_Alone sintió el suave tacto del agua con sus manos, y, antes de poder dar un sorbo, sonrió.- Tenma.- Pensó.- Tú cumpliste tu promesa, y regresaste como un caballero de Athena, ahora yo he cumplido la mía, y por fin pude terminar la pintura amigo, ya es hora.- Y al final sintió como el dulce sabor de agua le quitaba la sed de su paladar._

- ¿Shun? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Seiya al notarlo perdido.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?- después lo miró y sonrío.- Descuida Seiya, solo estaba recordando.

- Tú siempre perdido en tu mundo, no es de esperarse.- Sonrío divertido. Hablaron por algunos minutos, después Seiya tuvo que reiterarse, puesto que ya era noche. Llego a la mansión, y se dirigió a su habitación, ahí Saori dormía tranquilamente, le dio un cálido beso en la frente, pues para él, ella se veía preciosa, y tan bella, durmiendo. Pero después de ello, volteo la mirada al cuadro, a ese mismo cuadro que Shun se esmeró en retratar sobre él, hacía ya quince años…

- De tal palo, tal astilla.- Mencionó sonriente Seiya, observando el cuadro colgado en la pared, acordándose de que el pequeño hijo de Shun también gozaba mucha al pintar.

Shun arropó a su pequeño, le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente. A su pequeño de ojos azules y cabellos rubios. Sonrió al recordar la conversación que tuvo hacía unos instantes con Seiya…

- _Seiya…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Bueno… me gustaría saber…- Mencionó Shun, cuando acababa de recordar, la hermosa amistad que debió haber tenido Alone con Tenma, y la pregunta en su mente se formulo.- Sí, tú, y yo… bueno, todos… seremos amigos para toda la vida ¿no es así?- Seiya sonrío._

_- No, te equivocas._

_- ¿Qué?_

- Es hora de que duermas, Alone.- Le dijo suavemente a su pequeño.- Dulces sueños.

- Hasta mañana papi.- El pequeño sonrió, y prontamente cerro sus ojos, quedando profundamente dormido, iluminado por el brillo de las estrellas a través de la ventana.

_- No lo seremos para toda la vida.- Seiya sonrío.- Lo seremos… para toda la eternidad._

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**¿En verdad creyeron que YO sería capaz de matar a Shuni? Me indigna, (nota: inat hace su berrinche dramático) Jaja lo malo de escribir es que el sarcasmo no se entiende muy bien :P**

**No les miento, tenía planeado un epílogo, jaja era una pequeña sopresita y espero este final les haya gustado. ¡Ya viste SakuraK Li! no se nos murió, aunque, bueno, jeje quedo con June, pero ella era perfecta, digo, si quería que la reencarnación de Alone estuviera en el hijo de Shun necesitaba a alguien en parecido, y ambos son rubios y con ojos azules n_n (aunque de diferentes todos, pero eso es lo de menos)**

**Espero este final les haya gustado, y quiero pedir perdón a quienes se habían quedado inconformes, jeje no era mi intención, gigichiba, espero este final te haya gustado ;) **

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews que me llenaron de animo, en verdad los aprecio mucho, en verdad, muchas garcias a todas ustedes: Tepucihualt-Shun, darkacuario, Tot12, SakuraK Li, Shun4Ever, Gigichiba, que me siguieron en esta locura hasta el final. También a quienes leyeron aunque ya no dejaron reviews, no importa, lo que importa es que se hayan interesado por este fic: Nyuu- Yaraiza y Andorea.**

**Finalmente, muchas gracias a todas por leer.**


End file.
